Leaning on the Enemy
by ChiaroscuroSoup
Summary: What if Goku never hurt his head? How would the world change? How would it effect Gohan and Videl's relationship? Videl is a slave of the saiyans, and Gohan isn't treated any better then a slave because he is a half-saiyan.
1. Can Saiyans be Nice?

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap. 1 Can Saiyans be Nice?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I stare into the deep sunset, clutching my cloak around me...the saiyans! I hate their name! The ones who have stolen our earth and destroyed it in their greedy clutches as we humans are now slaves to them!! What is was once Earth is now lonely desert, kingdom of the Saiyans. They thrive on our torture and cries! I don't see how anyone could stand to live here, but I have all my life.  
  
It happened years ago when a baby was sent down here from space, his name was Kakarot. That is his saiyan name at least. The old man who found him called him Goku and it seems for some weird reason he approves of that name instead of his original saiyan one. He somehow fell in love with a human and they married. Why she married the saiyan, I do not know. But they now have a son. Goku refused to give him a saiyan name, he seemed like he desired the name of the man who had found him when he was just a baby to be his son's name. He is now named Gohan, many a saiyan look down upon him for being a half-saiyan, but he makes up for it with entirely great strength.  
  
I think I remember something about the mother being executed...or something like that!  
  
I don't know much of him. Gohan I mean. To tell you the truth, I am planning to run away before I get to! How I will do it...don't ask. I just plan to one night escape from the slavery chambers.  
  
Oh I must go! If I don't get back soon with the food I've gathered King Vegeto will have my head on a platter!  
  
~*~*~*~ I ran into food area. I don't really know what else to call it. The slave master stood over me, glaring angrily down at me. I bit my lip quivering as I held out my basket, head bowed low. The slave master spat to the side angrily.  
  
"So this is all you could get, eh? Day-dreaming again weren't ya?" I continued to look down.  
  
"Yessir" was my answer. He grabbed my hands and tied them to the nearest pole, raising his mighty bull-whip high over me...grinning like a madman! "Oh sir! Please! Please I beg you not to!" Tears of fear drifted down my cheek as he let it flick lightly against my back for he didn't have to do it with full strength. Just an ounce hurt. He raised the whip again as I begged. I heard footsteps and turned to see a tall, skinny figure appearing and stopping as he saw me getting my punishment. I fell to the ground at the next strike, whimpering, trying to force back the tears on my face as I bit my lip.  
  
"You" he said calmly and walked over to the slave master. He turned and looked at him and snarled.  
  
"What?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy here Gohan?!" The teenager just smiled.  
  
"Let me see the whip" he said. "You seem to be needed over there. Aren't you supposed to be checking to see if they have enough?" Gohan said calmly and yet forcefully. The slave master muttered something and handed the whip to Gohan. Gohan watched him disappear then came down right next to my ear.  
  
"When the whip snaps you scream, pain-like. Got it?" he asked confidently. I just looked up at him, my eyes round. I looked very pitiful, to my distaste. His tail weaved threateningly and I nodded quickly. He just smirked then stood up straight.  
  
He raised the bull-whip and whipped it down into a merciless crack. I remembered what he said and shrieked, trying to make myself sound like I was in pain. Gohan continued to do it till he saw it fit to stop and he recoiled the whip and hung it on a peg near by. He bent down and untied the rope clinging me to the pole. Gohan took me by the arm and helped pull me up. I looked at him in surprise of what he just did. He ignored the look and turned his back and started to walk away, silently.  
  
"Thank you" the words fell out of my mouth slowly and silently like a whisper. He just turned, looked at me, and somehow smiled out of kindness. I couldn't help but to smile and I turned to run back to the little area that my father and I had. I ignored the pain of the few lashes I really got.  
  
That was my first encounter with Gohan. But why? Why did he do that?  
  
~*~*~*~ All the girls around my age still loved gossip even though they were in slavery. And word spread fast. "I hear that Gohan beat you instead of the slave master!" "Did it hurt really badly!?"  
  
"Are his different from the slave masters?"  
  
"How hard did he do it?!"  
  
I was swamped with questions, but when they saw my back they looked at me questionably. I bit my lip. Should I tell them what he did for me?, was the main question in my head. We all were crowded in a cage-like chamber. It had taken about 12 minutes to get to the chambers and I had to get swamped like this. That's when we heard footsteps! Thank goodness this saved me from them! But it wasn't good of what I saw.  
  
"Gohan!" an extremely angry voice yelled. We all jumped at the yell and turned to see Gohan being approached by a furious saiyan. We didn't know who it was. I don't think Gohan did either. The saiyan held a whip.  
  
The whip slashed across Gohan's face and a blood trickled down Gohan's cheek. Gohan looked back at him, ignoring the pain he felt. The saiyan held a crooked smile across his face.  
  
"You stupid boy! I gave direct orders to the slave master to do the the whipping, not you! You half-breed! You should be chained up like the rest of the humans! But you should be happy for the bit of saiyan blood you have in you!" The saiyan turned on his foot, looked back and spat. "Half-breed. Disgusting!" The whip slashed against Gohan's chest as he walked away.  
  
He turned the other way, his head lowered. He touched the blood trickling down his face and then looked down at his chest. The words "half-breed" echoed in his mind. He turned to everyone with their heads at the bars. He looked directly at me and everyone saw his gaze. They turned themselves and looked at me. I felt guilty for what the man had done. Gohan walked over to the bars and everyone stepped back in fright. He looked like he gulped. He looked at me calmly. My eyes looked at the gash on his face with the blood and then at his ripped chest and gulped.  
  
That's when the worst thing happened. My stomach growled. My face turned bright red and I looked away as he laughed lightly. He turned and looked around and his face brightened. He walked over and picked up a basket and brought it back to me. Gohan ripped the chains on the door all too easily and pushed the basket through the door to us. He smiled and nodded then turned and walked away. We all stared at the basket, hoping it wasn't a bomb. I was the first to creep forward. I took off the small piece of cloth covering it and saw food of all sorts. My face brightened and i picked up one of the pieces of bread and smelled in it's warm aroma. I stuffed it into my mouth greedily when one of the girls shrieked out.  
  
"Don't Videl! What if it's poisoned!?" she warned.  
  
"Oh Erasa! I think we can trust Gohan. I don't know why, but I feel we can trust him" I said this with a mouthful of bread!  
  
"But he whipped you remember!?" Erasa said.  
  
"I don't remember him touching an inch of me" I said proudly and Erasa gasped. She looked over at me and I smiled. Everyone jumped for the basket, stuffing their faces! It was really comical if you had seen it!  
  
~*~*~*~ Gohan walked towards his part of the huge world, that he shared with his father. He walked into the living room and grabbed a piece of cloth and wet it in some cold water. He placed it against his cheek and grimaced as it touched the broken skin. He wiped away the dried blood best he could. Gohan stripped the shirt he wore off his skin and lightly touched the wound, wiping away the blood that remained. He threw the dirty cloth and shirt into the basket nearby and laid down on the couch, his head resting against the armrest as his legs were over the other one. Gohan sighed and put one arm behind his head and a hand his chest as he thought deeply.  
  
Why is it that I can not go anywhere with out the words "half-breed" being spat out at me? I've always tried to fit in with the others, but I see no desire to hurt the helpless and defenseless. How can they take pleasure in such things?, Gohan thought, Dang. I knew ChiChi too long. I'm gettin' soft on those humans.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best" he thought out loud.  
  
"What is Gohan?" Goku asked as he walked in the door.  
  
"Nothin" Gohan mumbled. Goku sat down in a chair nearby.  
  
"What's the prob?" he asked.  
  
"Nothin Dad" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Don't lie to me" Goku accused. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are the humans slaves, Dad?" he asked. Goku sighed and looked at his son.  
  
"That's just the way it is Gohan, that is just the way it is" Goku said and sighed. "What happened to you?"  
  
"He hates me" Gohan said easily. Goku laughed, then sighed.  
  
"Well, you got a job now. I talked to Vegeta..." when he said this Gohan looked over at Goku and laughed. "and he said that he thought you should go out in the fields and watch the people there. It might give you something better to do then walk around bored to death" Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Today, in about two seconds" Goku said. Gohan jumped up and snarled. "Dad I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted. Goku just laughed. Gohan ran out of the room, forgetting to grab a shirt (hehe!), and ran towards the fields. He slid into the signing in placie where the saiyan called Qubia waited for those who signed in. Qubia laughed as he saw the panting Gohan who started to snarl at him.  
  
"Your late" he said playfully.  
  
"My dad just told me I had this job! Two seconds ago!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Well you made the record time of getting here. Two seconds!" Qubia said. "You are stationed over there" Qubia said an pointed to the side. Gohan nodded and ran over to where he pointed. But he shouted to Gohan when he was half-way there: "Hey Gohan! YOU FORGOT TO WHERE A SHIRT AGAIN!" (A/N: I couldn't resist!) Gohan cursed lightly then shot his friend a I-Hate-You glare, but Qubia was too satisfied with himself to notice.  
  
I hope you like it!!!!!! 


	2. I Won't Tell

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap. 2, I Won't Tell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan sighed as he stopped at his station to watch the humans work. He leaned against a wall nearby and casually overlooked the people. He decided this was the most boring job in the world, without much thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There he was again. Leaning oh so casually against that wall. I wonder what he is doing here. I wonder., I thought.  
  
"VIDEL!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Erasa yelled in my direction. "You better get to work! Stop standing there like some lazy oak!" she yelled. I looked at her and stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Your one to talk miss." I was cut off short when Erasa clasped my mouth shut with her hand. She put her finger to her lips and then pointed towards the half-saiyan. I looked, hand stilled clamped over my mouth mind you, and saw Gohan staring right at us smirking, and he seemed to be holding in a laugh. My face turned red and I jumped back to sowing.  
  
But, I just happened to notice that his wounds seemed to be healing. The one on his chest was slightly open and the one on his cheek was turning pink. I felt slightly guilty for them. I mean, I'm practically the reason he got hit, he did stop because he saw me getting whipped and he took the whip saying he would do it himself. I cringed at the memory of all that happened so shortly in 4 hours.  
  
I was now just leaning on my tool, thinking deeply, ignoring the world around me. My head rested on the back of my hand that held the tool tightly. I closed my eyes and sighed sleepily, my awake-ness dropping steadily. In a few minutes I opened my eyes only to be staring into black ones in front of me. I jumped up and saw all the other slaves staring at me sadly. I looked ahead to see him, of all people, staring at me. Gohan stood there, arms folded against his broad chest, eyebrow lifted. I bit my lip and stared at him, trying to avoid his piercing eyes.  
  
"Sorry, but it's 5 hours till you have to sleep, you can't do it now" he said. My face turned red at the comment and I looked away ashamed at my carelessness. I held out my hands, my head bowed lowly. I stood there for a few minutes when I peeked up only to see a confused face. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked up in surprise.  
  
"I'm waiting for my punishment, s-sir" I stuttered.  
  
"Punishment? For sleeping for two minutes? Don't expect it from me" he said coolly.  
  
I stood up and stared at him, my eyes round. He smirked then turned to go back. I went back to sowing, but I didn't exactly do it very well. My lines were crooked and crossing over each other. Gohan turned and looked over at me, his smirk turning into a kind grin. I felt strong arms wrap around me and grip my hands that held the tool I was trying to use (A/N: I couldn't help myself! I see ya'll drooling!). My cheeks flushed as I felt him steering my hands. I looked up at him, red-faced, but he seemed more focused on the sowing then me. I was tense as he guided my hands securely and straightly making perfect lines. I relaxed as he did this and he seemed to be able to see my relaxing because he slid off to let me do it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My sowing has been perfect since then mind you! After the rest of the field was sowed I walked to the slave cage area (what am I supposed call that!?) I met Erasa staring at me disbelievingly. I ignored her and walked in and sat down on the nearest bench, sighing. She sat down next to me and grabbed my arm. I jumped and looked over at her and she squealed.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she gasped.  
  
"Believe what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't act so innocent! I saw how you relaxed in his arms when he was correcting your sowing, what was up with that anyways?" she said.  
  
I stared at her then shook my head. "That was random" I murmured then I realized what she had said. "WHAT!"  
  
"Don't be so stupid! You like Gohan!" I glared at her with a glare that said If-You-Don't-Shut-Up-I'm-Gonna-Kill. Erasa got this cheesy grin on her face and my own face burned with anger.and with embarrassment.  
  
"No I don't! Stop it! I don't I don't and I don't!" I shouted. An object flied at my head, but I ducked in time to see the night guard scowling.  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YA!" the guard shouted. I wanted to stick out my tongue, but that isn't very mature and it would probably be cut off if I did! I laid down on my side of the hard, wide bench.  
  
"If we are gonna discus this, then can we at least do it tomorrow?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"Fine, but I still think you were all over him back there"  
  
"Oh just shut up"  
  
"Good-night to you too!" Erasa muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan powered up, the yellow flames surrounding his Super Saiyan form, and electricity flicked around them. Gohan's punches flashed through the night air, his arms and fists a blur. He glowed in the night, his swift kicks and punches matching the silence of the night. Gohan lashed out at the dummy specially modified for saiyans, but he didn't know how well it would go with Super Saiyans! Gohan's foot connected with the dummy's stomach and it blew into oblivion. Gohan's emerald green eyes were narrowed and glinting in the moonlight.  
  
His appearance was golden, not only by the flames licking around him. He stood in a brave stance, his arms bent by his side slightly, his muscular biceps bulging (*drool*). His legs were slightly apart, but stiff and strong (no duh). His golden hair stuck up in the most admirable fashion, that one bang hanging gracefully over his forehead. His emerald eyes sparkled majestically as he stared into the night.  
  
Gohan's teeth bared down as he remembered the words that hit him so hard, "half-breed". A distant memory from long ago stepped into his mind. He remembered laughs, and his own screaming and the screaming of another who was close, and dead. Gohan sighed and closed his eyes briefly when he felt something twinge and laughed.  
  
"Don't even try to hide. I know you are up there Goten (A/N: Goten is too much of a trouble maker to leave out! :-P!)" Gohan said calmly. Gohan heard a slight cry and then felt his little brother land on his shoulders from his position in the tree above. Goten held onto fistfuls of Gohan's hair and wiggled anxiously.  
  
"Run Gohan! Run fast!" he chimed. Gohan shook his head and grabbed the boy by the leg and held him upside-down in front of him.  
  
"Sorry bro, but Dad would kill me if I let you go past your bed-time. Remember the last time you did it?" Gohan asked threateningly. Goten wiggled, swaying back in forth.  
  
"Sugar! Sugar! Sugar-high! Sugar!" Goten squealed. Gohan rolled his eyes and thumped him on the back of his neck and he was out.  
  
I wonder who gave him sugar again?, Gohan thought, The way that stuff makes him act, it should be outlawed, if it weren't for a saiyan sweet-tooth. Gohan let his ki drop, and he transformed back into his normal state. Gohan put Goten on his arm and carried him to his window and dropped him down on the bed underneath it, Goten looking like nothing could wake him.  
  
Gohan sighed and went back to the tree, powering up again when he turned to look at the brick wall about 17 yards away and his eyes became huge to see a pair of sapphire eyes staring into his emerald ones. He didn't even want to know what would happen to him if _he_ found out! Gohan brow furrowed and he ran as fast as he could (and that is pretty dang fast!) to the cell window reached in and grabbed the figure by the collar who had seen him. He raised it up to see the young woman he'd helped out before. His eyes narrowed, still emerald.  
  
"You." the words came out menacingly, even though Gohan showed no signs of hurting anyone (that's our Gohan!) . He stared down at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I won't tell.I promise!" she whispered. Gohan looked at her uncertainly for a moment then lightly plopped her down on the bench under the window. He turned to leave when she called his name. "Gohan." he looked back at her. "My name is Videl, Videl Satan" Gohan smiled and nodded and then disappeared into the night, his ki dropping.  
Here, we go.  
  
Gohan-Kun Shin: Thanx bunches! They are kawaii aren't they!?!?!*snuggles the reader*  
  
SaiyanPrincess77: Sorry about that! I was a little tired so I didn't proofread it! LOL!  
  
SSJ5 Majin-Gohan: Yeah, Gohan is being treated pretty crappy.and as you can see I couldn't resist putting Goten in the story! I wanted him to pop out funny-like!  
  
seel33: I didn't want to make Goku act like Vegeta, but I am gonna have to give him some of that Saiyan whatever to make him sound more realistic to what happened. Gohan doesn't mind humans of course because of ChiChi.  
  
Chibi Dragon: Tank you! I'll really really really really continue! LOL!  
  
Thanx all you reviewers! * jumps up and down hyper-like! * 


	3. Death, By Frieza

WARNING!: RATED PG-13 FOR SOME VIOLENCE! IF YOU CAN'T STOMACH VIOLENCE I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS, EVEN THOUGH THIS CONTAINS IMPORTANT CONTENT FOR THE STORY!  
  
PLEASE TRY TO READ IT!  
  
Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 3, Death, By Frieza  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not listening!" I shouted as Erasa kept bugging me about Gohan.  
  
"Don't give me that girl!"  
  
"La la la la la la!" I sang as I tried to ignore Erasa as she kept on protesting against me. I closed my eyes and stuck my fingers into my ears as I skipped along with a furious blond behind me. My apple basket hung lazily against my arm and my other arm helped Erasa carry the ladder for the apple tree.  
  
We soon came to the tree and thank goodness, Erasa had stopped her nagging. Does that blond ever shut up? And boy can she be random! I propped the ladder against the tree and began to climb up through the branches, higher and higher and higher . . . I think you get the point! Anyways . . . I came face to face with Gohan, our faces barely an inch apart. (A/N: I can't go long without him in it!) The last thing I need now is for Erasa to _accidentally_ hit the ladder!, I thought sarcastically.  
  
Gohan lay there on the branch . . . sound asleep. He looked so peaceful there. I looked over at him affectionately then shook my head, closed my eyes and smacked my forehead for looking at him that way. 'He's a Saiyan for heaven's sake! . . . a rather cute saiyan! Stupid brain! Ugh! But . . . he is a half-saiyan, right? That makes him different, right?,' I thought hopefully. I found myself leaning in for a closer look at him, but then shook myself out of it.  
  
"Where are the apples!? Or are you eating them all!?" asked a very annoyed blonde. Angrily I grabbed an apple.  
  
"You want an apple? I'll give you an apple!" I threatened. She stuck out her tongue and I threw the apple at her head. It hit with a hollow THUD! I knew there wasn't a brain in there! ANYWAYS . . . she went out cold at that. I couldn't help it! I grinned evilly at Erasa.  
  
I suddenly felt a strong hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist as I suddenly went higher in the tree at a rapid speed. When we were soon at one of the tallest branches that were still shielded from the blasting sunlight, I looked behind me at the person who held me captive.  
  
It was Gohan. I wiggled and squirmed, trying to get out of his tight hold around my waist and mouth. Let me explain how I was situated. My back was pressed against his chest and he had one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other over my shoulder and covering my mouth. I couldn't stand it! I did the one thing I could think of . . . I licked his hand! Gohan jumped at the feel of my tongue against his hand. Realizing that wasn't exactly a good idea because when he let go I started to . . . fall . . .  
  
He grabbed my outstretched arm as he floated in the air, looking down at me eyes narrowed. I stared up at him, not realizing that tears were welling up in my eyes and beginning to trail down my face.  
  
"I beg you! Don't let me fall! Please! I beg you! (A/N: she doesn't know how to fly yet if you didn't notice! --_--)" I cried out! Gohan rested his feet on the branch and eyed me.  
  
"Why? If I let you fall, all of my troubles would be over. I wouldn't have to be worried about someone knowing my secret if they were gone and wouldn't be able to tell a soul. I wouldn't have to be annoyed by a girl who can't even sow correctly either" he said. I whimpered and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You aren't that kind of Saiyan! You aren't like them! Could you really kill a human out of pleasure?! Gohan! Your own mother was a human!" I shouted up at him. I must have said something that hit him, because his eyes blazed angrily and painfully. The next thing I knew I was being pulled up gently and slowly and sat down on the branch on which he stood. I hugged the branch tightly with my hands and looked up at Gohan with a bit of pity in my eyes.  
  
"Gohan? What happened to your mother?" I asked. He flinched as I asked and I did my best to stand up and I put a hand on his shoulder to steady myself, but also to try and give some comfort. At least the only kind I can provide. His arm was propped against the tree trunk and his other hand was on hi hip. He looked over at me.  
  
"You don't want to know" he said calmly. I bit my lip and nodded.  
  
"Yes I do" I said. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Fine . . . but it isn't pretty"  
  
"I can take it!" I said proudly.  
  
"Put your hands on each of my shoulders and close your eyes, tightly" I commanded. I did as he said and closed my eyes tightly.  
  
The next thing I knew I was in another world, even though it was in black and white. It was a sickly place surrounded by smiling Saiyans. I stood beside a young boy who was looking around curiously. He was clothed in a chest shield and something blue (A/N: ya know like what Vegeta wore once).  
  
"What's going on Dad?" asked the boy. A young Goku stood beside him and shook his head sadly, and patted the boy's shoulder. In one arm he held a fast asleep baby boy. Goku ran out as fast as he could. The boy, who I assumed to be a much younger Gohan, around 11, started to follow his father when he was jerked back by a sneering voice.  
  
"Your dad might have gotten away, but we want you to have pleasure at your young age!" the person sneered. I recognized him as the man who had whipped Gohan. Gohan looked entirely confused and turned to the wide arena that everyone stood around and he was shoved into the opening.  
  
I young woman with black hair and soft eyes appeared, being brought out by a Saiyan. The woman's eyes were full of silent tears as she escaped the man's grip and ran to Gohan, wrapping her arms around him, letting him see her fear. Gohan held his mother, confused beyond reason.  
  
"Gohan! No matter what happens remember I love you! My son! I love you! GOHAN!" the woman cried as she was dragged away from him.  
  
"Mama?" he cried, but it came out as a whisper. The woman was brought to the middle of the arena and backed onto her knees. The tears streamed down her face.  
  
A short alien-looking man walked in front of her, sneering happily. He looked down at her and laughed haughtily. He shoved her head to look up at her and then slapped her fiercely. He was clearly enjoying himself as he started kicking her in the stomach and then raking his nails against her back. Blood dripped from her body, but all she did was look up at the short guy menacingly. I stared in agony as he continued to torture her and beat her with such horrible pleasure. That's when I noticed the boy beside me.  
  
"MAMA!" he shouted and he jumped forward when his arms were grabbed by two guards and he lashed out wildly while screaming for his mother. His eyes flared with anger that was taking over his mind and body.  
  
"No matter what you do Frieza you can't kill me! You livey-livered stupid jack . . .!" she screeched.  
  
The Frieza man knocked her to the ground giving her a bursting black eye immediately. Gohan's eyes were a fiery-red and he threw the men off him with ease. He ran forward and was a blur as he lashed out at Frieza. Frieza just laughed and sent him sprawling to the ground with a punch in the stomach. Gohan was about to jump back up from his stomach when a man jumped on top of him and grabbed Gohan's hands and he pushed his elbow in between Gohan's shoulder blades. Gohan cried out and stared as his mother was dealt the last blow that killed her.  
  
"Gohan, my son, I love you . . ." were her last words. Her body was torn horribly, blood streaming on every part of her and a few bones jutted in her body, poking out. I couldn't stand to look at it when I saw Gohan.  
  
The man had gotten off him and Frieza had approached him smiling. Gohan's body heaved as the tears fell down his face. Frieza just snorted and kicked him onto his back. Gohan took advantage of this by slamming a powerful energy blast into Frieza's stomach. Frieza yelped in surprise as he was thrown away. Gohan leaped to his feet, ninja style, throwing as many energy blasts at Frieza as he could per second. Frieza dodged one now and then getting hit now and then.  
  
Frieza punched Gohan in the stomach and narrowed his eyes. He looked like he was wearing red eye-shadow! Anyways he continued to punch Gohan and kicking him rapidly.  
  
"You're strong kid! But your human mother wasn't! Disgrace I tell ya! To know your idiotic father married a pathetic human! And you yourself part human! Disgrace! You should be happy that you are an unusually strong kid, even for a half-breed, or else you would be dieing with that mother of yours!" Frieza yelled in his cocky voice. Gohan licked away the blood on his lips and spat to the side.  
  
"Eat my butt! (why did I write that?) " he yelled. Gohan was thrown to the side, his head hitting something extremely hard as for he was knocked out, groaning.  
  
"Stupid kid. I'm gonna have watch out for that one" Frieza said before floating off.  
  
Gohan must have really been out because everything blacked out then.  
  
I opened my eyes drowsily and found that I was leaning my head on Gohan's shoulders with my arms around his neck. My face turned bright red and I jumped away. As soon as he saw that I was back he dropped me carefully to the ground with my basketful of apples. He picked one out and chomped onto it as he started to walk away. Erasa was back in case you wanted to know. I bit my lip and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan?" He looked over at me. "I'm sorry Gohan, I'm sorry" I whispered.  
  
I looked down, not wanting to look at his face. He walked over to me and kindly put two fingers under my chin and lightly lifted my head so my eyes were at his eye level. I was embarrassed that he could see the tears that continued to stream down my face, staining it with the tears. He smiled kindly and I couldn't turn away from staring into those deep pools of black liquid that continued to eat me whole.  
  
"ChiChi was human, but still my mother" he said. With those words he walked away and left me in solemn silence. Erasa looked over at me questionably.  
  
"Videl, what was that all about and why do I feel so dizzy?" she asked stupidly, her words slurred.  
  
"I was handing you an apple and it fell on your head" I lied. "You don't need to know"  
  
Erasa rolled her eyes. "Whatever"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My thoughts were entirely on what I saw that day. Many times I trailed off and got a small kick to my butt. And it does hurt. At least bedtime seemed to come early, even though it wasn't coming a minute early.  
  
When I was in bed I fell asleep like a rock. But all I could get were dreams of Gohan, his mother, the hurt that was given to her. I kept seeing his tear-streaked face, his mother's broken body. I kept seeing those nightmares over and over again. I didn't even want to know what kind of nightmares Gohan had after he saw his mother being beaten to death.  
  
The only explanation I could think of for the reason they killed her is that she was a human who married a saiyan. I guess they don't think that is a good mix.  
  
To me, Gohan came out to be pretty nice. Cute, strong, handsome, kind . . . OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I SAYING?! I can't like a Saiyan! Can I . . . ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
HERE WE GO! ( to all my fans know that if you read and review and I can see you are, and it isn't _blank_ then I'll put you down answering any questions you ask when reviewing! ttyl!)  
  
Natalienani7: So what do you think about this one? Gohan . . . *sighs and drools*  
  
Ss JK: I wrote more! Are Ss JK just the initials to your namie thingy? If they are then what is the whole thing?  
  
I LUV MY FANS!  
  
Okay I'm going crazy! I keep seeing things in stories like AU and OOC . . .! I'm sooo stupid because I don't even know what those mean! SOMEONE TELL ME! PLEAZE!  
  
Is this too sad or what? 


	4. Punching Kiss

Okay guys! 4th chap! Okay, uhhh . . . enjoy would ya! Okie dokie! ( do I sound like a total idiot saying that?! )  
  
Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap. 4, Punching Kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't think I'll ever understand Gohan. He is always hiding himself, trying to not get in trouble with the other Saiyans. And what was going on about when he was all glowy that night and he made me promise not to tell? Could it be the thing called a Super Saiyan that I've heard about now and then? Who knows . . . I just want to know!!!  
  
I sulked around the forest when I saw Gohan with some other Saiyans his age talkin'. I stopped at a tree trunk and peeked around listening to the conversation. Maybe I could find something valuable out.  
  
"Yo, Gohan! You haven't been talkin' much. Been pretty silent" one said. Gohan was laying on a rock eyes closed. I imagine his eyes rolling right now!  
  
"And you care why?" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, huh? It can't be humans could it?" another teased.  
  
"Just shut up before I do it for you by ripping out your vocal cords" threatened Gohan, eyes still closed.  
  
"Oooo! Mr. Big-man! What's a matter? Grieving for your dead moder?" another one asked in a baby voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gohan shrieked.  
  
"I don't get why you care. I mean, she was only a human" he said again.  
  
"What does that have to do with it?" Gohan snapped. That's when I assume one of the guys who hated humans and Gohan the most decided to have some fun.  
  
"Everything Gohan, everything. Humans are pathetic creatures that don't deserve to live. The only reason they let your mother live that long was because she had a kid in her stomach that wasn't born yet. Once they added to the Saiyan population she was useless for anything more then death. She deserved it anyways. Your father must have been a major idiot to actually marry a human. A MAJOR idiot" taunted the boy. Gohan's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, his eyes a blood red.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" Gohan shouted. His eyes flared angrily, staring at the teenager who dared to say such a thing. If looks could kill, the world would be dead with the one Gohan had on his face.  
  
His eyes turned to pools of emerald liquid and his hair turned a bright gold. The golden flames that licked around him blasted the teens away. Gohan teeth were bared angrily, his anger taking over his mind. The teens stared at him, their eyes the size of saucers.  
  
Gohan was in an instant face to face with the one who had insulted his family so much. His fist slammed into the guy's jaw and I swear I could hear a few bones breaking. The boy flew backwards about 4 yards (12 feet if you didn't know) and crash into the ground with such force I think I saw him bounce. Gohan walked over to him and pressed his foot against the guy's chest. The others came and grabbed his arms, but he threw them away too easily. Gohan pressed down on the guy's chest as the guy screamed in the agony that was shooting through his whole body.  
  
"How does it feel, uh? Not hard enough? Let me help you!" Gohan sneered. He pressed harder and harder as he watched in glee as the Saiyan screamed in agony.  
  
"I beg you to stop!"  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" Gohan taunted as he put his hand to his ear. He grabbed his neck and squeezed, adding to the pain the teen already felt. Blood had seeped from the man's broken jaw and I couldn't stand it.  
  
I ran from my hiding place and jumped on Gohan's back, wrapping my arms around his neck. At the feel of me around his neck, Gohan growled and grabbed my waist as he put his hands around his back and flipped me over on the rock he had been on, and went back to the torture he was enjoying so much. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I jumped back on his back and held on for my life.  
  
"Gohan stop it! This isn't like you! I said stop it!" I cried at the top of my voice. Gohan screamed with rage and flung me in front of himself, I dangling from where he held my wrist. Small tears had somehow found their way down my face.  
  
"Videl . . . !" Gohan growled, but I interrupted him.  
  
"You're acting just like him! Remember how much pleasure he took in hurting her, and now look what you're doing now!" I shouted at him He knew it was just the truth and he started to lower me to the ground. I looked at him pitifully, but then remembered the other Saiyans.  
  
"Gohan! You . . . you are a Super Saiyan?" Gohan stared as one spoke up. They pulled the beaten man away, but then looked back at Gohan fiercely. "How? When? And who the heck is that human?!" Gohan stared at them and then looked over at me and finally dropped me to the ground below. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched and glared at me.  
  
"Gohan?" the name came out a whisper. He just looked at me then the guys who stared at him, glaring for their answer.  
  
"Videl, go over there" he ordered as he pointed to a rock a few yards away. I whimpered and reached to touch his arm, but he grabbed my hand as it reached towards him. "I said go over there before I have to take you myself" I stepped back at his threat and ran to the stone.  
  
"Frieza will hear of this" one said proudly and was gone in a flash.  
  
"Follow him if you don't want to end your pitiful lives now" Gohan threatened, boy has he been doing that a lot! They took his advice and sped off. He watched them go and then turned to me and walked to where I sat.  
  
"I can say thank you, but I don't really feel like saying that to you, since you did interfere" Gohan growled.  
  
"You were about to kill him!" I shouted. His brow furrowed and he grabbed me by the shoulders and snarled.  
  
"I didn't ask you!" he shouted, very rudely I'd say. At this I couldn't help it, (he was still in his Super Saiyan, angry mode, and a little aggressive. did you notice?!) my hand slapped across his face in anger. He stared the other way that his face was slapped. He turned back and looked at me.  
  
"Videl, do yourself a favor. Stay away from me" He pronounced each word then turned and left me there, standing in fear and sadness.  
  
For some reason I felt a bit empty without Gohan standing there. Just his presence had always made me feel so safe. I don't know why, but when I was on my sleeping bench, my eyes were like faucets as I cried. I don't understand why I cried. But all I know is it has something to do with Gohan saying what he said.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Bad.  
  
What was happening to me?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, the worst thing happened. I found out that that Frieza is coming here, to Earth. Noooooooo!!!! Gohan is totally dead! Wait, why do I care? He's the one who told me to stay away! But . . . still I mean I don't even want to know what'll happen if Frieza finds out about Gohan being a Super Saiyan. WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO!?  
  
Weeks have passed since Gohan told me to stay away and every time I see him, he just gives me this sharp glare and then walks on. Lately I haven't really even seen him that much. He is definitely pretending I'm not even alive. Life is weird.  
  
"YOU!" someone shouts at me. I turn to see one of the guys who had been with Gohan walking up towards me. Like I was supposed to, I looked down so I wouldn't meet his eyes. "You were the human girl with Gohan weren't you?" he accused. Gohan just happened to be by a corner at the moment and overhearing this he looked towards us.  
  
"Yessir" I managed to get out. The guy smirked.  
  
"I guess Gohan takes a fancy to human women just like his father. Runs in the blood I guess"  
  
"No sir, he doesn't. I'm just annoying to him" I protested. That smirk is so annoying!  
  
"Yeah right, girl look up" I did as he ordered and he put a finger under my chin forcefully, and looked over me, top to bottom. I felt uncomfortable with his staring eyes, but what was I supposed to do? Bite his finger!?  
  
"Let's see how he reacts with this" the guy said and do you know what he did?!! Do you?!!! HE KISSED ME! RIGHT ON THE LIPS! I was the first to pull away, totally frightened. I heard Gohan walking over to the guy (he doesn't have a name okay!) and put his hand on the guy's shoulder, turned him around, and punched him across the room. He nodded at me then left. I stared totally surprised.  
  
"Told ya" the guy cried. Okay, so I enjoyed watching that jerk fly across the room. He had been so rude, actually kissing me! I need a toothbrush!  
  
Okay . . . all of ya'll are now allowed to punch my guts off. I just had to make a humorous one where Gohan was jealous!  
  
Here we go again:  
  
Korona: Thanx! I absolutely love writing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!  
  
you know who: Alright, I'm goin I'm goin I'm GONE! C-ya l8er!  
  
Adam: Tanx! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Okay, all ya'll guys out there, sorry if you aren't to in to the mushy stuff, so of course I'm gonna have kicking butt action in here! So there won't be that much mushy stuff, but there will be some!  
  
Look at the little button down there! Just push it and REVIEW!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	5. Freiza's Offer and Threat

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 5, Frieza's Offer and Threat  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So . . . young Gohan is a Super Saiyan. Well, we'll just have to use that to our advantage!" Frieza said and cackled. "Bring him to me! He will make a perfect war slave!"  
  
"Yes Master Frieza! I shall do your bidding" answered (uh . . . um . . . don't kill me!) Mustard. (A/N: Isn't that one of the names of the freaky men with Frieza?)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hadn't seen Gohan for two weeks and yet I feel like I hadn't seen him in two years.  
  
But today, that all that ended. Everyone, including us humans were crowded into the same arena ChiChi died in. I was right by the medal gate and I looked inside to see some bug-looking creep. Blue antennas stuck from his head, twitching back in forth with the sounds of people's cheers, two ENORMOUS eyeballs eyed around the arena.  
  
The next thing I knew Frieza appeared, dragging Gohan behind him by a chain. I knew that Gohan could easily escape the chain and by the look on Frieza's face I knew he did to.  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan . . . long time no see" Frieza said smoothly. Gohan glared.  
  
"Should have kept it that way too" Gohan said, saying his thoughts openly.  
  
"I know you remember what happened. Who could forget? I've heard tell of you a sacred Super Saiyan. They do not lie, do they?" Frieza said in his snake like voice.  
  
"Get to the point Frieza. I'm not going to play your game" Gohan said.  
  
"I shall give you two choices. We are having fights with other planets and they send they're strongest fighter to fight one of ours. I would personally do it, but why do it when there's a Super Saiyan to do it for me? You fight, or I'll pay your family a little visit. You don't want to cause more deaths in your family cause you were too much of a coward, do you?" Frieza asked knowingly. Gohan's blood boiled as he looked at Frieza's sneering face.  
  
"I guess I don't have an option with it, do I?" Gohan said uneasily. He shifted on his feet and suddenly became really interested in the floor.  
  
"Not unless you want your little brother dead" Frieza said coolly. Gohan closed his eyes and wished he didn't have to say the words he was gonna say. But the last thing he wanted was Goten dead too.  
  
"I'm under your power"  
  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan's eyes were hard and cold, yet with a something far in them that said something I couldn't see or at least understand. He met my eyes and we just stared, not breaking the connection. The connection was broken by Frieza jerking Gohan's head back. I saw Frieza whispering something to him and I knew it was threatening words of some sort. He unchained Gohan and withdrew to his compartment above them.  
  
"Let the fight begin!" Frieza yelled.  
  
The bug-man attacked first, throwing dozens of punches at Gohan's face. Gohan moved so fast no one could see him. He was just a golden blur as he moved. I tried to focus my eyes the way I'd heard the Saiyans say and I saw bits of flashes, a golden one and a green one battling it off. All of a sudden the bug-man fell from the air to the ground, writhing in pain. Gohan landed on the ground and stared down at the bug-man. He walked over to the bug-man's side and stared at the bug.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him!" the Saiyans all around chanted. I looked around at them and then at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan kill him" Frieza yelled. Gohan bit his lip and kneeled down by the body.  
  
"Give me an honorable death" the bug-man squeaked.  
  
"If that's how you want to die" Gohan responded. "I'll make it quick"  
  
Gohan drew a ki ball into his hand and shot it through the bug-man's heart (that is if bugs have hearts . . . hmmm). The bug-man smiled. "Thank you . . . " he murmured then went into his death.  
  
Gohan bit his lip and stood up, closed his eyes and shook his head. Gohan turned and walked away from the body. Sighs of boredom escaped the Saiyans. That's when I noticed his hair was flaming gold, his eyes like a crystal. He caught my gaze and for some reason smiled softly. All I could do was stare, as all the other Saiyans were doing. Gohan, I knew he was a Super Saiyan, but why was he doing what Frieza told him to do?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Tears were flung on my face by my eyes. I saw nothing, but a pitch black night. I tripped and fell onto the ground, scraping my knee with proof since it was bleeding. I didn't bother to try to get up as a clutched the ground surrounding me as I smudged my cheek with dirt from the earth.  
  
"Videl" a male someone said. They said it affectionately, but sadly. The person approached me and sat down near my head. He pulled me to him and I fell on his lap, my head resting on his shoulder. I felt warm and protected. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Videl, you'll have to leave sometime. You can't stay here. I've got to get you out of this place. You and the others. I know you don't want to stay" he whispered. He suddenly looked up, but I couldn't see what he stared at. "Run Videl. RUN!"  
  
I got up with protest and did as I was ordered. That's when I heard a pained groan . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I jumped up and felt the sweat on my forehead. I shivered in the night air and saw Erasa open her eyes slowly. She got up and pouted.  
  
"What is it Videl?" she groaned.  
  
"Bad dream, well, I think it's a bad dream . . . it did sorta have a good part in it. But that part didn't last too long . . . so was it good or bad?" I said, speaking my scattered thoughts.  
  
"Bad! Happy? Now go to sleep!" Erasa muttered annoyed.  
  
"I don't think I can" I whispered. Erasa immediately was in my face, any sign of sleepiness had disappeared.  
  
"What happened? Huh? What happened?" Erasa asked inquisitively. I blinked a few times as I tried to adjust better to the darkness.  
  
"Well . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you" I mumbled. "You see I was running and crying when I fell down and my knee got a bloody scrape. This guy helped me up and pulled me into his lap where he kissed my forehead. He started whispering about getting me and others out. But he went quiet and told me to run. So I did and I remember hearing pained groans and I woke up"  
  
"Hmm . . . interesting. Very interesting" Erasa said in one of those deep detective voices. I gave her the evil eye and slapped her arm.  
  
"You didn't care about any of the facts after the guy came in did you?" I accused the boy-crazy blonde.  
  
"Was he cute?!" she said, not even listening to what I had to say before.  
  
"I couldn't tell, but his voice was warm and his hold was so protective and I felt safe" I found myself saying and snapped back to reality. I wasn't about to let the giggling teen find me all mushy-gushy about some guy I didn't even really know.  
  
"Harsh dream, yet somehow assuring, if you get my drift" Erasa said, while fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"I don't" was my descriptive respond.  
  
"Well you see the part with him in pained agony was harsh. Yet it was assuring you that there was someone there for you if something came along your way! You get it now?"  
  
"Sense when have you become so well . . . wordy I guess?" I mumbled.  
  
"I've always been smart and intelligent!" Erasa cried out softly.  
  
"Name a time"  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . how should I know?!"  
  
"You are you. That's why" I said then said teasingly. "Dumb blonde"  
  
Erasa rolled her eyes and pushed me back down. "I need sleep so shut up for heaven's sake" (A/N: Okay, for anyone who is getting this wrong, here's the situation. Videl and Erasa have to sleep on a hard bench together. Don't make a face! This is not a slash! There!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan!" Goku shouted. Gohan turned and looked at his father.  
  
"What is it, Dad?" he asked.  
  
"What's going on! Why were you out there?" Goku demanded.  
  
"Frieza wanted me to fight the guy"  
  
"And he put you in chains before you fought? And since when have you been a Super Saiyan?!"  
  
"Ever since I saw you go Super in the woods" Goku suddenly was frozen to his spot, staring Gohan in the eyes.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Goku ordered fiercely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry guys about it taking me so long to update! I've just been sick (my dad wouldn't let me on the computer!) and had a bit of a writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Is this a cliffhanger? Too me it sorta is, but it might not take you too long to find out what's going on. I, hopefully, will be able to put another chapter up soon.  
  
Now! Please, consider the following:  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Cloaked Woman

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 6, The Cloaked Woman  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I was walking and I saw you. You're lucky that I'm the only one who saw you or you would be in the same situation as me" Gohan responded.  
  
"How long have you known?" Goku asked, looking down guiltily.  
  
"About three years"  
  
Goku remained silent.  
  
"You know, it's quite idiotic for us to both be Super Saiyans and here we are, allowing Frieza to take over our lives. Dad, give me one good reason why we shouldn't go and kill him now?!" Gohan shouted in frustration.  
  
"Gohan. I . . . I . . . See for yourself" Goku said. He pulled his gi's sleeve up revealing his shoulder to show his son the black mark. Just seeing it struck fear on Gohan's face.  
  
"Dad, what is that . . . thing?!" Gohan cried.  
  
Goku sighed. "When all of us earlier Saiyans were born, Frieza had his little minions sew this on our shoulders. It makes it so that the moment any Saiyan with this mark tries to attack Frieza, all his or her energy will be drained immediately"  
  
"I know I don't have one. Why don't I?" Gohan asked inquisitively.  
  
"Frieza believed, and it was true before, that Saiyan parents have complete control over their children. Therefore, the children wouldn't attack Frieza off of their parents' advice. The others who were born and just happened not to get the mark, were threatened that if they tried mutiny, they're children would die, slowly and painfully" Goku said.  
  
"Fine! I'll kill him myself!" Gohan said cockily. Gohan turned to leave and froze. Words echoed in his mind.  
  
"Not unless you want your little brother dead" The echoed loudly in his mind. Every bit of Frieza's evil accent and his arrogant smirk Gohan remembered too clearly.  
  
"How did he blackmail you, Gohan?" Goku said.  
  
"Goten" was all Gohan would say. He ran out the open door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I searched the bushes for ripe berries, collecting them in the basket hanging, on the crook of my arm. I hummed a little song that had come into my mind.  
  
It sorta went like this:  
  
I'm waiting...  
  
Waiting oh waiting  
  
For Light  
  
To take flight  
  
In my heart!  
  
Then I might see the truth  
  
Underneath this roof  
  
That continues  
  
To block the light  
  
And the truth (A/N: I made this up! I know it isn't any good really. But if you want to use it ask me first, or else!)  
  
I don't know why it had come to my mind. It had nothing to do with anything that was going, I believe. I just continued humming and in my aimless happiness I popped a berry into my mouth.  
  
"Ooooooooo! Can I have some?!" cooed a child-like voice. I looked up and a little boy who looked like a Goku mini-me was hanging from a tree branch. He dropped down and looked up at me, almost drooling. I saw the monkey tail wiggling behind him and tensed.  
  
"Ssure, little guy" I mumbled. I handed him a small handful and couldn't help but look amused as the small boy gobbled down the food. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"My name's Goten!" he said, smiling widely. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Videl" I said.  
  
"Nice to meet ya lady!" Goten exclaimed. I smiled. "Did you know I had a big brother!? He's BIG! My daddy is big too! My brother's name is Gohan! Yep! That's him!"  
  
I looked at him for a second and realized the huge resemblance between him and his father. He looked up at the moon. "Uh oh! I got to go! C-ya later lady!" he shouted.  
  
"Bye!" I said and watched him hop away with an energetic hop in his step.  
  
I closed my eyes, sighed, and smiled. To think I had been scared of that sweet little kid! I began refilling my basket of the ones I had given the kid. I found my way through high shrubbery to a rare berry bush, that I usually never got to pick from. Pleased with myself I daintily picked the perfectly ripe berries, making sure not to squish or bruise any of the berries.  
  
"You!" someone whispered urgently.  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin as I turned to face a cloaked figure. Physically, I could see the figure was a woman. The cloak left a heavy shadow over her eyes. She was only about an inch taller then me as she approached me closer. She reached towards me, taking my chin and hand, lifted my head up a little and turned my face this way and that. A small smile touched her lips.  
  
"I believe you will do" she said. She turned to leave me in confusion when she quickly turned back. "And, try to keep safe. Frieza is a cruel creature, who takes pleasure in other's misery. Don't show your feeling near him. He'll take all that's dear to you" I saw small tears trickling down her pale face. "Take care now" (A/N: *)  
  
I watched her disappear into the night gloom; she had left me in complete confusion. Who was she? I could only stare, speechless, at the area she had once stood in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan's fist connected with the creature's stomach, slamming it to the ground. Both hands clinched in a big fist together, Gohan brought it down onto the aqua born creature, killing it quickly by crushing its skull. I saw that same sad look in his eyes that always tore me up inside as he walked out of the arena, Saiyans cheering wildly. I knew he hated doing it, I could somehow just feel the way he felt when he did it. I would always see him close his eyes mournfully, and whisper a few words to himself.  
  
For some reason when I see him in that turmoil, something tugs my heart and I wanna run out there and hug him. But I always hold myself in. In a weird way, I was afraid of him. Afraid of that enormous amount of strength that seems to run through his body so naturally, afraid of the way those eyes can see through me, afraid of getting near him in fear that I'll get hurt, my heart and my body.  
  
I watched him walk, wondering how he put up with this endless torture of killing someone. I saw him in a majestic glow, but my eyes don't deceive me. Sometimes I would see slow tears falling across his cheeks as he left. But he won't allow anyone else to see them. I wonder how he can be so brave. I don't know why he's fighting. But to go through all that pain, he has to be brave. I just hope he doesn't become too accustomed to killing like a manslayer. Hopefully he'll never learn to love to kill and watch blood pour. I shiver silently at horrible, gross thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The tears continued to fall as the woman looked upon the young man who had just killed the creature so sadly. She put her back against the wall next to the window and stared up, tears still falling.  
  
"Please Videl" she stuttered. "Help him! Help him!" she whispered hastily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! I got another chapter in faster! I'm so proud! Lol! Okay:  
  
~*CONTEST! You know when I put (A/N: *)?  
  
Well you see, who do you think the woman is?  
  
The person who guesses correct first gets a prize! Either:  
  
1. I'll edit one chapter for one of your stories  
  
2. I'll dedicate a chapter to you!  
  
When you guess, say if you want choice 1 or choice 2! Cool! Well for the edit a chapter from one of your stories I'll e-mail you asking you for the chapter, or you can e-mail me your chapter. That is if you win! I'll announce who wins on my profile probably. DON'T E-MAIL ME YOUR GUESS! ALSO NO CHEATING! DON"T LOOK AT THE REVIEWS TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE'S GUESSES!  
  
Thank you*~ 


	7. It Isn't Meant To Be

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 7, It Isn't Meant To Be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten jumped up happily at seeing his older brother. "Gohan!" he shouted. Gohan smiled and picked Goten up and onto his shoulder. Goten's tail waved about unprotected anxiously.  
  
"Hey little guy! Where've you been?" Gohan said. Goten actually had been venturing all over the base, annoying older Saiyans and just running around after his little escapade when he met Videl.  
  
"I've been running around all over the place and I met this human girl a while ago outside! She gave me some berries! Guess what her name is!" he shouted innocently.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Her name was VIDEL!" he cried out. "I told her about you and Daddy! I told her about how BIG you and Daddy are! HEHE!" Goten said, chattering quickly. Gohan's eyes widened slightly at the Videl's name.  
  
"Really?" he responded, doing his best to understand Goten's constant rapid speech.  
  
"YEP! Videl was pertty (pretty)! You know what Gohan?" he asked, trying to look serious and grown up by folding his arms against his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Videl should get married" Goten said proudly (A/N: I had to do that! I can see him do exactly that, can't you?). Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head at these words.  
  
"Oh, well . . . um . . . heh heh?" Gohan stuttered, stumbling with his words.  
  
That's when I came in, heaving two pails of the berries I had picked along with me. I grumbled angrily. I know I'm strong, but carrying two huge pails of berries across a long field and into the Saiyan base was laborious; even though I did have a small break when I stopped to watch the end of Gohan's fight. When I caught sight of Goten sitting on Gohan's shoulder and the expression on Gohan's face, I immediately wanted to turn around and run away like a frightened child. But of course, I had to be rooted to the spot as I stared at the brothers. When Goten caught sight of me he yipped unusually.  
  
"VIDEL! SEE! My brother IS big!" Goten shouted proudly. "This is Videl, Gohan!" He jumped down from Gohan's shoulder and dragged me by my arm over to Gohan. I strained under the wait of the pails and tried to think of something to do or say. Gohan, seeming to have seen the way I was strained, took one of the pails from my grip and held it with unnatural ease. I glared inwardly at him. "Thanks" and "We've met" was all I could say.  
  
"Guess what I was just telling Gohan?!" Goten prodded me excitedly. Gohan's face suddenly turned red.  
  
"What?" I mumbled, trying to sound interested.  
  
"I told him that you and Gohan should get married" he said proudly, and cockily. My eyes turned the size of saucers as I stared at the innocent child. My face turned five shades of red as Gohan's eyes met mine. He was the first to avert his eyes. I looked down, trying to hide my red face unsuccessfully.  
  
"Goten . . . um . . . I don't think that'll happen" I mumbled.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well . . . um . . . I'll let you take this one Gohan" I said, passing the question over to Gohan, who in turn grumbled. He bent down to Goten's size, placing my pail by his side, and lifted his pouting face to meet his own.  
  
"Because the other Saiyans wouldn't like that and would try to hurt Videl" Gohan said. I looked over at Gohan, surprised, even though he spoke the truth I had expected him to say something like, I don't know. "We aren't like that" even though that would lead to more "why's".  
  
"But why wouldn't they like that?" Goten asked. I became confused, wondering why Goten didn't know about the Saiyans' hatred for humans.  
  
"Because Videl is human, Goten" Gohan said in a hushed tone. Goten bowed his head mournfully. "Sorry, little guy"  
  
Goten turned away sadly, waved a small good-bye and took off running to his own home.  
  
Gohan rose to his feet, pulling my pail with him. He gave me a half-smile and my pail back. Unfortunately, I think unfortunately, when he was handing it back and I was taking it back, or hands slid off each other to get the pail. I didn't think our faces could get any redder until then.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT!" someone shouted.  
  
The lights disappeared as everyone ran off to their homes. I just stood there, staring into Gohan's black orbs. He stared back into my own blue eyes. We just stood there, staring, not knowing what to do or say. I felt weird though, like something was searching me, trying to see into my soul, my heart using those eyes. I tried to look away, to avert my eyes, but I couldn't. His gaze was like a magnet, trying to suck me in. Somehow we drew closer, until I had to look up at him.  
  
A hand came up and cupped my face in it. I felt like my heart was pounding so hard it would jump out of my body. My face heated up as the hand's thumb caressed my cheek tenderly. I closed my eyes, trying to savor the feelings rushing through me, 'why do I feel this way?' I thought.  
  
I felt a warm breath against my breath and I trembled. Gohan's lips brushed mine then enveloped me in a soft kiss. We stood there; my hand had found its way up and now rested on the back of his neck. Suddenly, Gohan stepped back, pulling away, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Videl, I . . . I'm so sorry . . ." he began.  
  
"Gohan . . ." I murmured.  
  
"No! I'm sorry Videl! I shouldn't have done that!" he almost shouted. His eyes had a pained look in them, but a look that he had enjoyed the little moment we'd shared.  
  
"Gohan" I started, but two of his fingers came up and pressed themselves on my unsuspecting lips.  
  
"Good-bye Videl, and good-night" he said. His other hand went to my shoulder and suddenly pressed down firmly with a great amount of pressure. A flash of pain shot through me and I gasped. Everything went pitch black.  
  
"W-why?" I gasped, but then everything disappeared and I fell into Gohan's protective embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan picked the young woman up in his arms, bridal style and carried her to her cell that she shared with the ditzy blonde. He took the cell's keys from its ring and unlocked it. Gingerly, he placed Videl beside Erasa. When she was fully on the bench, he stroked Videl's forehead affectionately.  
  
"It isn't meant to be, you would only get hurt . . . like Mom" Gohan said. With a quick kiss to her forehead, Gohan left to go to his own home.  
  
"It can't be, Videl"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya'll probably hate me now don't you?  
  
AND THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS:  
  
phoenix1 !!!!!!  
  
This Chapter Has Been Dedicated To phoenix1  
  
Congratulations to all the others who guessed right! These include:  
  
Gohan  
  
ta-tiana258  
  
DarkLight02  
  
Goten's Guardian Angel  
  
SaiyanPrincess77  
  
Daniela  
  
Jo  
  
ZataBee  
  
Parry Aldon  
  
Chibi Dragon  
  
I would award all of you, but sorry, I don't have that much time on my hands!  
  
Oh and Kid Buu, I'm got a question for you! Who is Celipa?  
  
Does anybody want my chapters to be longer? If you do, then I'll try to make them longer.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Planning Freedom

I've seen people doing this so I thought it would be just for me to do it too, so I won't get sued or give anybody ideas . . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ (I wish!), *sigh* why must I remember?  
  
______________  
  
Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 8, Planning Freedom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I awoke, my heart was pounding in my chest. My shoulder ached a little, but I knew something had happened to make it throb so gently. I held my head in my palm and thought back to last night's events. I pulled myself up and cringed. As they appeared back in my memory, the memory seemed to bite me cruelly, teasing me. I lightly fell back down on my side of the bench thinking.  
  
'Why had he done that?' was the only thought that raced through my mind over and over and over! 'Did he even care? Was he just using me for his own pleasure?'  
  
I don't know why, but tears fell down my face like rain. They wouldn't stop. I curled myself up into a ball and shook with my sobs. 'Why does he affect me this way?' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan stared down at the floor as he walked silently. He couldn't understand the feelings going through him. His furry tail flicked this way and that, seeming to almost have a mind of its own. He quickened his pace and took off in a run. Anger filled his confused heart.  
  
'Why, why, why, why, why?! Why must Frieza do this to me? First he kills my mother and makes the humans our slaves! And then SHE has to suddenly pop into my life, confusing my every being!' he thought.  
  
He reached for the keypad to insert the code to get into his family's chambers. Gohan's eyes closed and he bit his lip. He quickly tapped in the code and walked inside, turned, and rested the top of his forehead against the wall, his fist pressing against the wall. His face was stern, and he seemed to be shaking all over. He turned his back to the wall and slid to the ground, clutching his knees. Perspiration slid down the side of his face as he shook. Voices came from a room that Gohan could barely see into from his position.  
  
"I'm telling you Kakarot, I don't like Frieza anymore then you do! Got it?" a voice shouted in a low whisper. (A/N: Is that possible? Did I spell Kakarot right?) Gohan crept to the doorway and peeked in to see Vegeta with his fists against the dinner table and Goku standing on the other side of the table, looking serious. "And your eldest brat doesn't help at all! Going around, allowing himself to act like some kind of war slave to Frieza, and him, a Super Saiyan the whole time!"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, letting Vegeta's words soak in. He kept as silent as he could.  
  
"Vegeta, Gohan wants to fight back, but . . . Frieza threatened Goten's life. Gohan already thinks it's his fault that ChiChi is dead and the last thing he wants is Goten's death on his shoulders too" Goku said and hesitated. "We're the only ones here who are willing to revolt on Frieza; we don't have much of a chance. What would we be able to do?"  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore. His hand on the doorway edge, he walked in, his eyes hardened.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dad, when Mom was alive she was obsessed with me learning and becoming a scholar. I didn't learn nothing from that. Who cares about the stupid tattoos? I could easily laser them off. Then we wouldn't have to worry about Frieza realizing anything. And if it's in your blood, then prepare for me to boil your blood, literally" Gohan said this as if it was almost nothing.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stared at Gohan in utter silence. Vegeta leaped out and grabbed Gohan by the collar.  
  
"How long have you known the solution to this, brat?" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"I actually just thought about it!" Gohan responded. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Stupid brat. If you had just used your big brain earlier and gotten this dang thing off me I might have been able to keep Trunks and Bulma around!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"What's this? Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, married a human and had a child?" Gohan teased.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"There's been this lavender-haired kid hangin' around with Goten" Gohan responded. Vegeta cursed under his breath. "But now Bulma, never seen her before" Vegeta eyed him for a second and shook his head.  
  
"You're hiding something" he said.  
  
"No I'm not!" Gohan almost shouted.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"When you came in here why were you so shaken? Eh, brat? Don't tell me, you got a splinter?!" Vegeta teased. Gohan tried to ignore Vegeta, but it didn't help when his dad stepped in.  
  
"Vegeta is right. You were pretty shaken, son" he said.  
  
"Just leave me alone! The last thing I want to do is cause anymore deaths then I probably already have! Do you want me to get those stupid tattoos off you or not?" Gohan growled. Goku nodded. "Good, then let me see your shoulder so we can get this dang thing over with!"  
  
Goku shut his mouth and did as ordered. Summoning his ki, Gohan shaped it into a needle. Goku yelped as he spotted it and jumped away. Gohan cursed and leapt after him.  
  
"Vegeta! Can you pin him down for me?" Gohan asked. Grumbling, Vegeta did as asked, even though he took to the extreme of knocking him out with a giant ki blast. "Not exactly what I expected you to do, but it works"  
  
Carefully, Gohan followed all the lines of the tattoo till no more of it remained. Goku would cringe now and then. Soon, Gohan did the same thing to Vegeta, smiling in satisfactory.  
  
As he stood and sighed he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting. 'She's just a human! Why would I care so much about her? I mean yeah, my mom was human and I'm part human. What is she doing to me? What kind of spell has she cast over me? Why would I like her? I don't even know her!' Gohan thought, blinking.  
  
Goku got up and shook his head repeatedly and he looked at his shoulder and then at Gohan. Gohan looked entirely in another world. Every now and then his face changed in a mixed emotion nobody could understand. Goku waved his hand in front of Gohan's face, trying to find any signs of him awake or at least alive!  
  
"Anybody home? Koo koo, koo koo" Goku said, rocking his head back and forth to his "Koo Koo"'s.  
  
'If I ever did suddenly sorta started to be with her more often, Frieza would get more suspicious and use her as his next target! I can't allow that to happen! I can't!' Thoughts like these ran through Gohan's head like wild fire till he stomped his foot and it went straight through the floor, creating a foot-sized crater.  
  
Goku jumped back in surprise as he stared at his disturbed eyes that had turn into the well known emerald green. His right hand was raised and held up in a tight fist. Gohan's blonde hair waved in his golden aura. He mumbled a few words through clinched teeth. "I can't let him hurt her" Thankful for their good hearing, Goku and Vegeta listened in inquisitively. Goku leaning in like a curious child while Vegeta stood at least a yard away, eyes angled in Gohan's direction. Goku smirked at Gohan's words.  
  
"You lied to me" he said, even though he didn't look too hurt about it. Gohan jumped at Goku's voice and immediately turned back to normal.  
  
"So . . . who's the female?" Vegeta asked. He smirked at the blush that was emitting on Gohan's face. Gohan took a step back, quickly taking more until and turned and TRIED to hightail it out of there! Goku quickly had him pinned to the ground, taking his arm and pulling it behind him.  
  
"Get. Off. Me!" Gohan said in between heavy breaths.  
  
"Not until you tell who the girl is!" Goku reasoned.  
  
"She's a human! Happy?" Gohan shouted as an elbow dug into his backbone, making him cringe. Goku stopped. He released his son and stepped back, staring at him. Goku's eyes had narrowed as Gohan flipped over and back onto his feet.  
  
"Please tell me this is a joke!" Vegeta growled, while Goku nodded, agreeing with him. (A/N: O.o)  
  
"No, it isn't a joke"  
  
"And you wish this human to be your mate?!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"W-what?! Where'd you get that kind of idea V-Vegeta?" Gohan practically stuttered.  
  
"What happened Gohan?" Goku said sternly.  
  
"Dad! You know ever since Mom was killed I've had this weakness around seeing humans hurt! I'm half human myself! I saw her about to get whipped so I said I'd do so the guy could get back to his job! I didn't do it, I just told her to fake pain, even though she had already been whipped about four times. Ever since, I kept running into her out in the fields and everywhere. Then tonight . . . I didn't mean to, or want to, or did I? I don't know what took over me! I kissed her, okay? The lights were out, nobody was around, and it just happened! Is that good enough or do I have to write it down for both of you?" Gohan explained, glaring at them both, his voice cold.  
  
Goku stared at him, Vegeta glaring (A/N: When does he not? Go Veggie!). Gohan's hands were clenched by his sides in fists, his knuckles turning white. Gohan's ebony eyes were a mix of pain, remorse, sorrow, and confusion. But most of all, anger. His anger blazed in his eyes like flames, a well kindled fire. Gohan closed his eyes, the windows to his soul. (A/N: I've always loved that saying! I don't know why, it just sounds sorta . . . romantic in a way if you get what I'm sayin' here!) Small tears were visible, but Gohan refused to let them fall, especially in front of Vegeta! He opened his eyes and glared at them.  
  
"Can I go now?" Gohan turned to leave when he felt Goku's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gohan. I'm sorry. Take Goten and Trunks somewhere safe. Tonight. Make sure it's a place where they'll be well hidden, got it?" Goku asked. It wasn't really a question, more like a command. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Trunks, get in here brat, you too Kakarot's youngest brat, whatever your name is, I know you were listening" Vegeta ordered.  
  
A familiar clone of Goku trotted out guiltily. A stringy lavender-haired boy walked out proudly, his head lifted.  
  
"You too Woman!" Vegeta growled. A blue-haired beauty walked out and hit Vegeta over the head.  
  
"Vegeta! I have a name you know! It's Bulma! Get it?" she growled.  
  
"Whatever, Woman" Vegeta replied ignoring her. Bulma huffed angrily and turned her attention to Gohan, then smiled impishly. She looked over at Vegeta and turned her attention back to Gohan. She walked up to Gohan, rocking her hips. Bulma walked around him glancing at him and then came back to face him  
  
"Well, aren't you handsome? Pray tell what your name is?" she commented, raising a finger to in between her lips, while holding her elbow. Vegeta looked at her and a growl erupted in his throat. Gohan's face turned a light red at her statement.  
  
"Gohan, ma'am" Gohan replied, giving her a tiny bow of his head.  
  
"Oh! And manners too! The girl who gets you is definitely getting the full package!" she said seductively. Gohan's face turned a full fledged red at this. This was the last straw for Vegeta. He charged up in front of Bulma, putting one of his hands out to push her behind him.  
  
"Get away from my wife, you brat! Go find your own before I fry you!" he threatened. Gohan stepped up, hands up in protest.  
  
"Vegeta, you must have misunderstood! I would never try to steal your wife!" Gohan protested. "Not that she wouldn't be worth stealing"-Vegeta sent him a glare-"Which, again, I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Oh! Vegeta! I knew you really loved me!" Bulma cried, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Vegeta gasped and tried to wrench Bulma off him. Sadly, he wasn't doing too great of a job!  
  
"Bulma! Get off me! You're going with the boys too!" Vegeta said. Bulma turned and stared at him, anger starting to flare in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talkin about?! I'm not leaving you, Vegeta! And that's that!" Bulma stated, letting go of Vegeta, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are going! I'm not risking you killing yourself, Woman! Even if I have to make the brat carry you or chain you, you are going!" Vegeta ordered. Bulma sniffed and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Gohan, that girl you talk about seems to be walking off a bit now and then. Take her with you, then come back here and get the other humans out of here" Goku said, keeping his eyes focused on a peach wall. Gohan nodded in response and turned to the two boys and Bulma.  
  
"Come on, we've got to go" he commanded.  
  
Bulma just sent her husband one more glare and walked towards the door. Goten nodded happily and jumped onto his brother's shoulder. Seeing that the older brother didn't complain, Trunks decided to give it a try too. When he hopped on Gohan's shoulder, Gohan gave him a glance and smile. He walked over to Bulma, punched in the code and the door slid open allowing him to go out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I twisted and turned, not able to find a comfortable position. Erasa seemed to have put up with me enough and she elbowed my stomach at one point. Realizing it was impossible for me to get any sleep after the night's events I crawled off the bench. I propped myself up against the steel bars, ignoring the way they dug into my back.  
  
That's when I heard footsteps. I turned and looked to see a woman with blue hair, walking silently forward and Gohan was there too. On his shoulders clung two boys, the boy I had met earlier, Goten, and a lavender-haired kid. He approached my cell and undid the chained lock, not daring to look me in the eyes. When he opened it, he held out a hand to me. I accepted it and pulled myself up from my sitting position. I stared at him confused, even though my face was red.  
  
"We're leaving"  
  
_________________________  
  
Well? What do you think? I made it longer! 


	9. Cave Walls and Meeting One Another

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 9, Cave Walls and Meeting One Another  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared at him, speechless.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I whispered.  
  
"Exactly what I said! Now come on! I don't have much time" Gohan whispered back. I nodded and went to the blue-haired lady's side, trying to get as far away from Gohan as possible. She stopped and smiled at me, putting out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma" she introduced herself. I accepted her hand and smiled back.  
  
"I'm Videl" I replied. She cocked an eyebrow, smirking then turned back to see where Gohan was going and catch up with him. I ran as silently as I could after her. "So . . . what do you have to do with this?"  
  
"The boy with the lavender hair is my son, Trunks. I married his father, Vegeta. He wanted me to come along with them for my safety" she explained.  
  
"You married a Saiyan, the Prince of Saiyans?!" I gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I remember when I first met him!" Bulma answered, her eyes turning into big hearts. "He said: "What are you looking at Woman?" and then I hit him over the head! It was practically love at first sight"  
  
I couldn't help, but giggle. "Sounds 'so' romantic" I said, extending the O's on 'so'. She looked at me, still smirking.  
  
"Oh? What was the first thing Gohan said to you?" she asked, leaning over so she could look me in the eye. I blushed.  
  
"Well . . . he said: "When the whip snaps you scream, pain-like. Got it?" Nice words for a first encounter, eh?" I joked. When I said Gohan's line I did my best 'man' voice, receiving an awkward look from Gohan.  
  
"Mine sounds more romantic then that" Bulma said proudly. I giggled. Bulma sent me a look, smiling wickedly. "I hear you and Gohan shared a little kiss. When's the wedding darlin'?" she teased.  
  
My face turned red.  
  
"Bulma, you know I can hear you" Gohan growled. Goten looked back at Bulma.  
  
"But don't you remember, Gohan? I said you should marry Videl too! Bulma agrees! That's two against two!"-Goten hesitated and looked at Trunks- "Trunks! You think they should get married, don't ya Trunks?"  
  
"Sure . . ." he replied lazily.  
  
"See! That's three against two! That means you have to marry each other! Right Bulma?" Goten asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that Goten"  
  
"Riiiiight . . . lets all gang up on the teenagers" Gohan mumbled. Bulma smiled. She approached Gohan, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Gohan, you might want to pay more attention to the lady. She seems to have taken quite and interest in a young saiyan we know" she whispered. Gohan's face turned red as Bulma walked off and he glanced back at me and I quickly averted my eyes from his head, trying to make it look like I hadn't noticed him much. When he turned back, Bulma was still staring at his face, searching for any emotions.  
  
"Bulma, do you mind?" Gohan asked. Bulma huffed and turned back. "Videl, get over here" I looked up at my name and trotted over to Gohan's side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you know of anywhere where safe from Saiyans we could go or anyone who might have an idea?" he asked. I couldn't imagine any place with that description, but then I remembered that unusual cloaked woman. Perhaps by chance, I could find her again. I pondered the idea and nodded.  
  
"I met this unusual human one night. Maybe we can find her again and she'll be able to help" I explained. Gohan gestured a hand in front of him.  
  
"Lead the way"  
  
I couldn't help, but smile as he bowed his head playfully. I strode forward, leading the way out of the building, or human prison, and towards the patch of blueberries. We walked in uneasy silence, Gohan's occasionally growl to get the two half-saiyans to quit squabbling. Every time this occurred the boys would clamp there mouths shut and just glare at each other. Like a staring contest or something like that.  
  
When I finally got there I just bit my lip and looked around. "Um . . . hello? Lady, if you're here I need your help. You may not remember me, but well, I remember you. So if you could reveal yourself to us right now then I would be, um, very happy" I said stupidly. Gohan peered down at me, an eyebrow cocked in confusion. We waited a few seconds that felt like a few hours. "PLEASE! IF YOU ARE HERE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I cried out as softly as I could. After a few seconds passed, I bowed my head in defeat. "Sorry, Gohan" I murmured.  
  
"I'm here, happy? It's hard to get out of that dang tree! It's nice to see you, dear"  
  
A voice said and out of a tree jumped the cloaked woman who still had her hood hanging over her face. Her eyes were visible as she looked at our small group. The boys had decided to take refuge on the ground behind Gohan's legs. She walked forward to Gohan and put a hand up to cup his cheek in her hand. The eyes expressed relief, happiness, yet unhappiness, like something was missing. Gohan stared down at her with questioning eyes and at the personal contact he took a step back. Her hand remained hanging in the air for a second, but she lowered it to her side. She looked down at Goten then averted her eyes quickly, but looked up again. Her shoulders shook visibly. She pulled her hood off to reveal a head of black hair, pulled pack into a bun on her head.  
  
Gohan wasn't fazed at all, he just stared at her as she stared back with blue eyes (A/N: isn't that the color of her eyes?). I looked back between them, wondering. Shrugging it off, I approached her.  
  
"Um . . . excuse me, but can you help us?" I asked, she turned to me and nodded. "We need a good place to hide from Saiyans" She cocked and eyebrow, looking at me peculiarly. Slowly she nodded.  
  
"Yes, I happen to know of a place deep in the outskirts. There are quite a few caves, big enough to hold about a dozen families each. Why?" she explained and asked. I shrugged and looked up at Gohan, whose brow was furrowed in concentration. She followed my gaze and looked confused, but nodded.  
  
"Lead us there . . . please" Gohan replied.  
  
"It's too far, we wouldn't be able to make there before morning" she said. Gohan nodded and looked down, thinking.  
  
"Videl, come here" he said. I did as asked, but scowled. When would Saiyans not control my life? He placed two fingers against my forehead and a tingling was sent down my spine, as was a blush on my cheeks. A barely seeable blush tinted his cheeks, but he seemed to be trying to ignore it. Eyes closed, Gohan mumbled something. I felt something silky slide through my mouth and glide softly down my throat, soothingly. Breathing heavily, Gohan took his fingers away and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"I'll be going now"-He turned his gaze to Trunks and Goten who had stepped forward to come along-"alone. You guys go with Videl and Bulma . . . and that lady over there" Gohan ordered. The boys let out a groan of annoyance, but nodded obediently. "Good" Gohan took off into the air, flying faster then the speed of light. I watched him go and sighed, I felt like kinda weird. Whatever had slipped into my mouth seemed to be lingering in my stomach and I feel kinda queasy. When I turn around everyone is staring at me. Angrily, I scowl.  
  
"WHAT?" I snarl. Goten and Trunks just shake their heads and the woman and Bulma just looked at each other knowingly and nodded. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Um . . . excuse me, lady? What are we to call you? We can't just go around and say: "Hey Lady!", now can we?" Bulma exclaimed. The woman pondered for a second, looking up at the sky.  
  
"You can call me Chilia" she said. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
"But is that your real name?" I asked slyly.  
  
She laughed. "Nope!" I rolled my eyes again.  
  
"So, can we get going, it looks like it's going to rain, guys" I commented as I glanced up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah! Let's get going!" Goten shouted. Chilia smiled.  
  
"Alright, follow me" she said. Nodding we followed her as she drove us into a deep forest. We stumbled out of the forest after about a one hour walk.  
  
I yawned and looked down at the boys who seemed to be sleep walking or something like that. I looked at Bulma, caught her gaze, and pointed to the boys. With a finger to my lips I gestured for us to get them. Nodding we bent down and I picked up Goten while Bulma picked up her son. I cradled the boy as he hooked his arms around my neck, laying his spike-haired head on my shoulder. Chilia looked back at me for a second and when her eyes landed on Goten, they softened with affection. Seeing her anxiousness, I lightly lifted him and to Chilia's surprised arms. Goten snuggled into Chilia's hold, sighing. Chilia held him with a motherly like love on her face. I couldn't help, but smile at this. It was like there was some kind of connection between them. It seemed almost . . . peculiar the way they reacted.  
  
I tilted my head to the side, shrugged it off and continued to follow Chilia till we arrived at a steep valley. It sloped down and there were tons of ridges connected to each other like steps. Below was a huge lake, filled with glistening water. Trees surrounded it, giving off yards of shadow to shade yourself in. It looked fairly pleasant and didn't seem to be so bad of a place to stick around for awhile. Just too check out the caves and see what they looked like seemed to be all you needed to do to precisely know if this place was really suited to live in.  
  
Chilia led us to one of the caves and placed Goten on a beautifully woven blanket. Goten clung to it, snoring. I giggled and watched Bulma place her son on another blanket. I smiled and looked around the cave inquisitively. A few chairs were scattered around and a circular table was placed near the back. I admired their finery and walked back into the cave.  
  
"Videl?" I heard Chilia's voice ask.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you have any family?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have my father. My mother died when I was young" I replied. I looked down then back at the walls, letting my hands travel over its unusually smooth surface.  
  
"Chilia? What are these markings on the cave walls?"  
  
Silence.  
  
_______________________  
  
I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! It's just hard for me to have time to do this. And you all must know I don't have specific times when I put these up! Please have patience! SORRY AGAIN! 


	10. Observing the Unseen

SORRY THE OTHER CHAPTER WAS SHORT! This is sorta short, but not really short.  
  
Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 10, Observing the Unseen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chilia walked to my side and looked to them, a solemn look on her face like she was searching her brain for some kind of answer. I bit the inside of my mouth impatiently. Chilia traced a finger over the neatly done lines, mumbling.  
  
"Videl. These are magical ruins. I'm only giving all of us this chamber because I don't trust anyone else of a greedy heart to be here and learn it's powers" Chilia said, fixing her eyes on me. I nodded in understanding.  
  
"Is Bulma gonna stay here too?" I said hopefully. I was tired of talking to that blonde dimwit! Hopefully Bulma and Chilia would be better conversation.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well, it depends" Chilia started. "If her husband comes then they might want their on separate cave" I bit my lip and cringed.  
  
"Um . . . what about my dad? He's sorta, well, dimwitted" I said truthfully. "And overprotective" I added.  
  
"Really? Hmm . . . well, we could just put him in a small cave without anybody" Bulma suggested slyly. "What do you say Chilia?"  
  
"Lets meet him first and then decide" Chilia said reasonably. I shrugged and yawned openly. "You better get to bed, Hon" I smiled drowsily and worked my way to a blanket. I collapsed on it, going straight to the beautiful thing called sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan worked the key in the socket, from the ring of many keys, and when it didn't work he gave up on keys. He pushed a small ki ball into the socket and it clicked open. He walked in and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Get up, now" Gohan ordered, the tiredness making him cranky. The humans stared at him wildly. "You're going somewhere away from here" They stumbled to their feet, eyes watching him fearfully.  
  
Gohan went through this process more then once. Heck, he did it about forty times. He made it to the last one and wished he hadn't. "Videl? Videl isn't here! Oh my gosh, where could she be!?" Came the small cries from a disturbed blonde. Gohan raced in and put a hand over her mouth. She squealed and tried to get his hand off, which she was unable to do compared to his strength.  
  
"Videl is FINE! She's where I'm taking all of you! NOW be quiet. Do you want Frieza to find us?" he whispered angrily in her ear. Erasa shook her head. "Good"  
  
Gohan felt like he was in some kind of parade. Everyone had formed a big line in twos and where whispering frantically to each other. Some sent him questioning glares, at least the ones who even dared too. Gohan chose to ignore all the eyes he felt on his back and he proceeded to walk out of the bureau. When they were a good distance from the headquarters, Gohan turned and looked at all the humans in front of him. Their faces were filled with fear. Gohan closed his eyes. He made sure that he could pinpoint the high energy that he had slipped into Videl. He got it immediately. Opening his eyes and looked at all of them.  
  
"Everyone hold hands" he said as loud as he could without catching and Saiyans' sensitive ears. They did as ordered. He looked at the beginning on the line. "Put your hand on my shoulder" The man looked at him in fear, not daring to touch him. Annoyed, Gohan's tale rapped around the man's wrist. He placed two fingers on his forehead and tried to concentrate on the energy that vibrated from Videl. "INSTANT TRANSMISSION!" They disappeared in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Videl, wake up! Wake up, Videl!" someone shouted in my ear. I opened my eyes lazily and looked at the person crouching on the tip of his feet in front of me. "You sleep like a log you know that?" I found myself staring into those ebony eyes. I crawled to my knees and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
"Hey Gohan. I thought you left"  
  
"I did, but I brought back all the other humans"  
  
"Why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"One thing is its morning and I want my energy back"  
  
"Your energy?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I'd given you some of my energy so it would be easier to find you" Gohan explained. I nodded drowsily and I yawned loudly.  
  
"So how are you supposed to get it back?"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Hold still"  
  
I did as he said, but gave him a questioning look. Gohan leaned foreword, resting his forehead against my own. Our noses were touching and I felt heat rising in my face. Our eyes were locked and when he closed his eyes mine fell too in the same motion as his. I could feel his hot breath against my lips. I felt something stirring in my stomach and rising, almost choking me when it reached my throat. It strained, trying to go back, but Gohan wouldn't let it. I felt him easing it and doing his best to get his energy from my body. It finally slicked out. How I could tell was by the soft silky feeling I got like a warm blast on my lips. Gohan's eyes opened and he nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Good, I was missing that piece of me" Gohan said in a joking tone.  
  
I just stood up and walked into the blinding light, shielding my eyes with my hand. I looked down and saw little human kids galloping around the trees and lake gaily. I smiled, partly envious of their easy enjoyment and naive ness. Gohan came to stand beside me, taken aback by the expression on my face.  
  
"Hey Videl, are you alright?" he asked. I turned to him and nodded softly.  
  
"Just sorta thinkin' about what's gonna happen now that we aren't in the Saiyans' dang clutches anymore!" I said. Gohan visibly flinched and I blushed. "Well, I . . . You know what I mean don't you?!" Gohan smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Goku shouted as he came walking up the rock ledges with Vegeta trailing behind grumbling. "I guess by the looks of it you got your energy back, eh?"  
  
"I guess if you would like to put it that way" Gohan said with a shrug. Goku's eyes went to me.  
  
"So this is the girl?" Goku asked. Gohan's eyes narrowed, knowing what was coming up next. Unlucky for me, I didn't.  
  
"Brat! So this is your mate, the one who practically got us in this mess!" Vegeta said with a smirk. My face turned a bright red and I scowled.  
  
"I'm not anybody's mate you . . . you shorty!" I shouted, hesitating for something to say at first. Vegeta's eyes rounded then narrowed even narrower then they were already at first. It seems I struck a nerve.  
  
"And it seems you haven't taught her to shut up trap when she is in a prince of high standards' presence! What kind of man can't keep his woman under control?!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta would you shut up!!" Gohan shouted. "She's not my mate and she won't ever be, got it? And you do know Bulma happens to be right behind you don't you?" Vegeta turned and Bulma was before him with a ashamed scowl on her face.  
  
"Bad boy! I thought I taught you better!" she said, slapping him across the face (they haven't been able to get frying pans yet). "Sorry Videl! You never know what Veggie say next, but you know it's gonna be some kind of sarcastic snide remark or some kind of insult" I giggled at the nickname and looked at Vegeta who grumbled underneath a scowl.  
  
"Gohan! Has Goku met Chilia yet?" I asked, looking up at him. Gohan shook his head. "Alright then, c'mon!" I led them deeper into the cave where Chilia sat mending a blanket with an unusual grace.  
  
"Everyone, meet Chilia!" I announced to Goku and Vegeta in particular. Vegeta just shrugged and Goku nodded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Go-" Goku began but he stopped and starred at Chilia who stared back uneasily. The hand he had raised in a waving gesture dropped and his expression was unreadable with a wide range of emotions. "Goku" he finished. Chilia nodded slowly.  
  
I couldn't help, but be excited about not having to do all those murderous chores so I ran out of the cave, leaving everyone else behind. I just really wanted to explore these new surroundings. I could hear Gohan's footsteps behind me, but I ignored him and I scrambled down to the lake. At one point when I had reached a valley hill I let my legs buckle from under me and I rolled down the hill, laughing. I heard Gohan's footsteps quicken immediately as I stopped rolling and closed my eyes, letting the sun soak into my tired bones. I could tell Gohan was standing over me by the cool shadow I felt swept over me. I opened one eye and smiled up at him as he looked at me quizzically.  
  
"What?" I asked. Gohan just shook his head at me.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself doing that?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I pushed myself onto my elbows and shook my head as I stared into the blue sky. A question that had been nagging me since then suddenly popped out.  
  
"Gohan . . . the day that you kissed me, did you do it out of lust or was it true?" I asked, hesitating. Gohan looked at me sternly, then into the lake. His head was bent in concentration.  
  
"No, I guess you could say I didn't mean to, but I meant too. I don't know why, but something told me too and I . . . I went along with it" Gohan said in almost a whisper.  
  
A warm smile spread over my face. I got the message hidden beneath his words. I blushed softly and I removed my leather shoes, sinking them into the lake's cool waters. I sighed and enjoyed the bliss, wondering how long it would last. Gohan seemed to relax and it was the first time I had seen him like this. A soft, but small, smile pushed onto his lips and his eyes softened also. His always tense muscles relaxed and he laid on his back, his hands serving as a pillow for his head. He seemed to be the picture of naiveté and relaxation. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I didn't even know about his life, but just gazing at him made me think that this was what he should be. He shouldn't always be under emotional pain, always ready to sacrifice his own well being for those close to him.  
  
I wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand, anything to come in contact with him. 'Could there ever be anything between us?' shot through my head. I looked at Gohan's tranquil form.  
  
"I wish there could be" I whispered to myself. (A/N: this is the beginning of what's too come, if you don't understand then this is the point when Videl realizes her feelings for Gohan)  
  
"Wish what could be?" I jumped at his voice and gazed at his awaiting eyes.  
  
"A life where threats weren't always about" I lied. I didn't completely lie, I did wish that too, but that wasn't what I had really wished for. Gohan's eyes looked at me curiously.  
  
"I don't like it when people lie" he said and my eyes widened. He just gave an impish smirk and walked over to the bank of the lake.  
  
"Gohan, is the way you act the way you just naturally act or is that to just make sure you don't get in trouble?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Like when for example?" he asked back.  
  
"Well, I mean like having to be some big tough Saiyan or a kind person who doesn't want to hurt a living thing except the ones who hurt the weak for pleasure" I said. Gohan's eyes focused on a water bug that skated across the surface of the rippling waters.  
  
"I guess you could say I'm wearing a mask, not being allowed to show what is you" Gohan said slowly. "Wait, why am I telling you this?"  
  
"Why would I know?" I said sarcastically. Gohan shrugged. He clucked his tongue and the water bug skidded towards us. It hopped around, balancing unusually on its small pads.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked. Gohan smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I . . . have no idea" I laughed at his answer and Gohan chuckled softly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Goku took her by the shoulder and pulled Chilia aside as Vegeta and Bulma walked out. He stared at her with questioning eyes and she glanced away.  
  
"I know you don't I?" Goku asked suspiciously. (A/N: Remember, this is Goku who didn't hit his head. So he's gonna be different even if he doesn't really seem like it. It's hard making a naïve character act so different!)  
  
Chilia looked into his eyes, knowing she couldn't lie to him.  
  
"Yes, you do Goku"  
  
______________________________________  
  
Whatcha think? Sorry it takes so long for me to update, but it's hard to get good inspiration these days! Jeez! Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! R REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
You get the picture. 


	11. Rest Has to Fall Short

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 11, Rest Has to Fall Short  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku sat on a rock in concentrated listening silence as Chilia relayed her story to him.  
  
"Oh Goku! It was all I could do just to get near him! I miss him so dearly! After I came back I just wandered around, doing my best to stay alive. I just want him to be happy!" Chilia said.  
  
Goku broke out of his silence. "And do you think not telling him is helping him at all? He's still mad at himself for not being strong enough and quick enough to help you. He's blames himself for what happened. Sure he listens, he knows what we say are probably right. But he continues to push himself to be able to help those who can't seek help from others who need the same kind of help! Just tell him" Goku said, taking only a few pauses for a breath.  
  
"In due time I'll tell him. But only at the right time" Chilia said and she walked away from the Saiyan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what Gohan?" I inquired.  
  
"Hn?" was his ever-so-brilliant reply.  
  
"Have you ever had a day where you could just act like a kid? Just let all the immatureness inside ya' pop out?" I asked. Gohan leaned on an elbow as he turned to me.  
  
"No, actually when I was REAL little, but that day turned out to be the day my uncle kidnapped me and all the Saiyans came to Earth. So I guess I could say no. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Would you like to have one of those days?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything doesn't have to have a reason, Gohan"  
  
"Sorry . . ." I laughed as he said this.  
  
"Answer the first question" I ordered.  
  
"Okay, sure I guess, why not" he said. I jumped up.  
  
"Good! Then we'll have one . . . today! You've got to stop being all serious and everything! Today is convenient, right?" I offered.  
  
Gohan bit his lip uncomfortably. "I don't know. It's the first day that we got out of that prison, so there might be some things needing being done" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and ask your father if you have to have your daddy's permission to do anything" I said, purposely trying to get that Saiyan pride to erupt. I got what I wanted. Gohan growled and glared at me from his comfortable position in the soft grass.  
  
"I don't need my father's permission to do anything!" he growled out through clinched teeth. I hid my satisfied smile behind a hand.  
  
"Alright then, let's do this!" I shouted. I smiled widely and grabbed Gohan's bare arm, doing the best I could to pull him up. Sadly he wouldn't budge. I think that extra food they eat definitely added some weight to them, but the weird part was that Gohan looks so skinny! Gohan looked up at me as if I was stupid and I scowled in response. I tried again, digging my heels into the ground. Didn't budge.  
  
"OH, JUST GET UP ALREADY!" I ordered. Gohan chuckled and climbed to his feet then looked down at his arm. I looked at it too and quickly dropped it, blushing.  
  
"You get irritated easily" he stated. I narrowed my eyes at him. Gohan looked at me questionably.  
  
"Sorry for acting like a NORMAL person!" I retaliated.  
  
I scowled and raised my nose proudly in the air. My eyes closed and I started walking away from him. I walked for a few seconds like that when I felt something connect with the arch between my foot and leg, pulling me off my feet quickly. I yelped as I fell face first into the grass. I heard laughing behind me and saw Gohan standing over me. I growled in response and lunged at him, falling on top of him. Unlucky for us, momentum took over. Transferred momentum, more like it. I was, once again, rolling down the hill, except this time in my fright I had clung to the front of Gohan's gi, making us both go down together (*looks at everyone* What? I couldn't help it!). I squeezed my eyes shut as we continued rolling. Gohan's arms had instinctively wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes as we finally rolled to a stop. I met Gohan's ebony ones and we kept starring at each other. I was on top of Gohan, my hands were rested against his chest and his arms held me tightly around the waist. Resting my forehead against his chest, oblivious to what I was doing, I sucked in all the air that had been knocked out of me. Gohan's hands traveled up and squeezed my shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear. I looked into those deep eyes and stared.  
  
"Yeah, I am" I murmured back.  
  
"Good, then you can get off me" he responded. My eyes widened and I jumped off him. Blushing I turned my face away.  
  
"Oh, I'm s-so sorry!" I stammered.  
  
"It's alright" Gohan replied softly. Gohan put a hand to the ground to balance himself as he rose from the ground. There was nothing better to do and since we were to act immature, I decided to tease him.  
  
"You know what Gohan? I've been wondering . . . did you enjoy that little kiss we shared?" I asked accusingly. Gohan's eyes widened and he looked up at me, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"Why d-do you ask?" Gohan spluttered. I hid my giggles behind my hand.  
  
"You can't blame a person for wondering!" I countered.  
  
"Did you?" My cheeks burned uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't you be going turning the tables on me Gohan Son!" I accused. A devious smile replaced a stricken smile on Gohan's face.  
  
"Is that just another way for you to say: yes?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"I asked first"  
  
"I asked second, don't you know? First is the worst, second is the best!" Gohan taunted.  
  
"I don't have to tell you" I shouted proudly.  
  
That impish grin grew wider as he jumped me, pushing me back to the ground, his hands expertly tickling me. My eyes widened as I tried to hold in my laughter so my weakness wouldn't be revealed. Sadly, I've never been too good at holding in my laughter and it burst out of my mouth as I wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away from Gohan's hands. I kicked at his stomach, knowing that I couldn't really hurt him if I did it harder then usual. Gohan just laughed and continued my torture.  
  
"PLEASE . . . Gohan stop . . . c'mon . . . stop!" I stammered in between giggles.  
  
"You have to tell me first!" Gohan ordered. I clamped my lips shut and shook my head widely, my cheeks turning red with giggles. "C'mon! Don't be stubborn!"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you! . . . Just stop . . . tickling me!" I shouted. Gohan stopped, but left his hands by my sides, prepared to take up the torture if I tried to make a move to get away.  
  
"Well?" Gohan asked. I bit my lip and looked up at him, heat rising to my face from embarrassment. Not wanting to have to answer in words, I nodded softly. Gohan stared at me, as if unprepared for such an answer. I decided to use this to turn the tables to my advantage.  
  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him as hard as I could. To give myself a boost more I planted my feet awkwardly on the ground and did a small jump. Gohan toppled over onto his back, with me following over him, straddling his stomach, my knees pressed to the ground. My hands had dragged to his chest and I looked down at him in triumph. I did my best to tickle him, but he just stared at me as if I was stupid. I folded my arms under my chest and leaned back leisurely against Gohan's bent knees, trying to look as superior as I could.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I scoffed. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'm not ticklish" he responded.  
  
"Everybody's ticklish somewhere, Gohan" I stated matter-a-fact-ly. Gohan tilted his head cutely, raising a single eyebrow. He gave a childish thoughtful look.  
  
"Actually I'm ticklish on the roof of my mouth, practically everyone is" Gohan acknowledged.  
  
"Oh really?" I said, tilting my own head.  
  
"Really"  
  
I leaned down, about four inches from Gohan's nose and glared into his eyes. He stared back, but not in my fierce way. We stayed in our positions, staring. I never even heard the footsteps.  
  
"Well, would ya' look at this? The brat's woman is already ahead of him and ON him" a sneering voice that was easily recognized to belong to a short Saiyan. At Vegeta's voice I yelped, lost my balance and fell on top of Gohan. More footsteps could be heard stopping.  
  
"I didn't believe you when I heard you Vegeta, but I guess you weren't lyin'!" Goku's voice was recognized. Bulma just gave a small smirk and Chilia's eyes widened. In our surprise, Gohan and I just stared at them, aghast. Then a voice I hadn't heard in quite a few days reached my ears.  
  
"SWEET PEA! I've been lookin' for you Baby Girl . . . what the HECK is goin' on here!" my father, Hercule shouted. Closing my eyes, I groaned loudly and I brought my head half-way on Gohan's chest and neck. Gohan leaned on his elbows and I didn't give a single move. Vegeta snickered openly a wide smirk set on his mouth.  
  
"Get away from my little girl you scrawny perver . . . -t" Hercule finished, but stuttered with his last word as he spotted Gohan's tail waving about near my waist. He squeaked in fear and hid behind Vegeta who growled. In return Hercule squeaked again at seeing another threatening tail.  
  
Without looking up at Gohan I whispered: "Please tell me this isn't happening, Gohan!" I could tell he was looking down at me uneasily.  
  
"Sorry Videl, I'm not going to lie to you" Gohan mumbled back. Angrily, I gave another groan and banged my head against the muscular young Saiyan's chest. "Let's stop complaining and get up" he murmured. I gave a slow nod and pushed against him so I could get off him. Gohan followed me up and practically immediately afterwards I hid behind him. He glared at me and I smiled back sweetly. He shook his head and sighed and walked forward towards the two Saiyans and three humans.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta, Dad, Bulma, Chilia" Gohan greeted, nodding his head at each person. Vegeta smirked and Gohan gulped, knowing there were going to be enormous amounts of teasing ahead. Goku gave a smile as did Bulma and Chilia. "Mr. Satan I believe?" Hercule nodded, but glared at him. I stepped out from behind Gohan and dragged him to my dad.  
  
"I don't believe you two have met. Gohan, this is my father, Dad this is Gohan" I introduced the two.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Satan" Gohan said and held out his hand. Hercule stared at him and quivered. Seeing that he wasn't going to shake it, Gohan withdrew his hand, shrugging at my questioning look.  
  
"Dad, over there the short one is Vegeta, the taller one is Goku and the two women over there are Bulma and Chilia" I said. Hercule's eyebrows rose as he looked at the two human women. In a flash he was in between them, his arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Hey girls! How bout' we go somewhere, alone?" Hercule said suggestively. (Excuse me, I have to through up!) A growl emitted from Vegeta's throat.  
  
"You do that" Chilia said flatly and elbowed him in the stomach as Vegeta pulled Bulma away. For some reason, Gohan looked angry and it seemed he didn't know why anymore then I did. Goku glared at Hercule menacingly, not noticing the confused look Gohan was giving him.  
  
Rage rose in my chest in anger that he could forget about my dead mother so easily so he could go act perverted among women. "DAD! Stop being such a pervert!" I shouted angrily.  
  
Then my nightmares came true.  
  
"VIDEL!!!! Your man is here!" the long-haired blonde, Sharpener, shouted annoyingly.  
  
"Hey Videl! Long time no chat!" Erasa said and giggled. "Oh and the cutie is with you!" Gohan winced and slowly started side-stepping away. I grabbed his arm before he could get out of arm distance.  
  
"I'm not going to go through this alone!" I growled.  
  
"Dude, who's the Saiyan you've latched onto?" Sharpener said, shaking in his boots at the sight of what was supposed to be the superior race. Erasa latched onto Gohan's other arm and he gave the saiyans a pitiful look then looked down at me as Erasa cuddled his arm in her own arms.  
  
"He's Gohan" I stated, eyes narrowing as he edged closer to me.  
  
"Who cares about him? So, when would you like us to be alone?" Sharpener said suggestively. He wrapped an around my shoulders and I took his hand and unwrapped it.  
  
"No time, Sharpener" I growled. I looked and tried to hide my giggles as Gohan tried to get away from Erasa.  
  
"Gohan" Goku said in an ordering tone. Gohan stopped and looked up at his father, waiting patiently.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to go back" The hair on my neck rose at Goku's words.  
  
"Why?!" Gohan protested.  
  
"I want you to try to convince Bardock to come here and join us" Goku announced. "Maybe if you could, try and get Qubia too" Gohan hesitated, but nodded. "Go now" Again he nodded and turned to walk a few seconds when he jumped into the air.  
  
"Good luck, Gohan!" I called as he flew away, back to where Frieza waited for him.  
  
_____________________  
  
Alright! What did you think? I had fun writing this chapter! Even though I always have to have some seriousness in my stories.  
  
Okay, does anyone know how Bardock acts? Cause' I've never seen a movie, or show or whatever with him in it so I don't know. If you do, then will you PLEASE tell me!  
  
Let me clear some things up here for some people.  
  
Gohan learned IT from his father when they went on a mission to the planet those aliens were on and decided to use Gohan's genius to make something to make it look like there planet had been destroyed in a fight with the aliens. The aliens accepted and in turn taught them Instant Transmission!  
  
I'm not going to tell you who Chilia is. HAHA! That would spoil a few surprises.  
  
I dare you to try to guess what the carvings are of! 


	12. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Qubia, he's MY character!  
  
Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 12, Captured  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Alright', Gohan thought, 'Family first'  
  
Gohan landed smoothly to the ground next to his grandfather's room. Hesitating, Gohan stared at the door as if it were about to bite him. Gohan gave a sigh and knocked on the door. A muffled "come in" was heard. Gohan tapped in the buttons and the slide door flew up immediately. He walked in to find Bardock sitting at his kitchen table, shoveling food into his face.  
  
"Hey old man" Gohan called and Bardock's head came up faster then lightning. It was obvious to see where Goku got his looks from. He was basically a replica of his father, other then the scar on Bardock's cheek.  
  
"I am not old!" he yelled and he stared at Gohan. "Oh, hey. What do you want? I haven't seen you around since the humans broke out" Gohan bit his lip and sat down in the chair opposite of Bardock.  
  
"Well, um . . . would you be willing to help me and my dad with something?" Gohan said quickly. Bardock gave him a long stare.  
  
"Okay, what did Kakarot get you and himself into?" Bardock asked lazily.  
  
"It's sorta of something to do with the humans and Frieza . . ." Gohan began, twirling his thumbs around each other. Bardock just kept staring at him.  
  
"You had something to do with the humans breaking out didn't you?" Bardock said abruptly. Gohan gave a nervous laugh and smiled stupidly. "Oh boy"  
  
"Well, it's just, you see, we just can't take Frieza anymore! And you know how much I hate him after what he did to my mother!" Gohan broke out angrily, overcoming his mumbling. "So we took the humans to some caves that this woman who calls herself Chilia suggested! We need as many saiyans as we can get so we'll be able to have a better chance at fighting Frieza and my dad and I are Super Saiyans so that'll increase our chances of beating him even more! Will you and your gang join us please?!"  
  
Bardock gave an impish smile. "Of course, I'd do anything to get that freak out of control! I'll explain it to them. I think they'll agree and go help ya' out"  
  
Gohan heaved a relieved sigh. "Thanks gramps. I'm gonna go talk to one of my friends"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Qubia!" Gohan called and his friend turned around, looking surprised at seeing him.  
  
"Gohan?!" he asked, earning a nod. Qubia bit his lip for a second gazing at him, then looked around nervously.  
  
"You better be careful around here! There's a bounty placed on your head the first day you were gone. Frieza wouldn't trust you with duck tape!" Qubia explained. "He knew you were going to do something for the humans. You show your emotions too much!"  
  
"I can take him" Gohan said proudly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" a sly voice came from behind him. He turned and looked over to see Frieza floating haughtily in his chair-thingy. Gohan glanced back at Qubia and his eyes hardened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan" Qubia said head bowed guiltily. "He threatened to kill my family!"  
  
"Oh and you think that he wouldn't do it anyways?! He wants either all of us Saiyans doing as he says or dead and out of his way!" Gohan shouted angrily. Qubia jus kept his head bowed, not able to look Gohan in the eye. Gohan continued glaring at Qubia as one of Frieza's goons grabbed his wrists and shackled them with a special power zapping power laced through the metal.  
  
Gohan was pulled away and Qubia couldn't help, but notice a pair of seething black eyes staring straight at him. A strong hand grabbed his throat and he was lifted up over the ground. Qubia's hand went to the man's wrist as he looked down to see Bardock glaring up at him.  
  
"I am going to get Gohan out and YOU are going to help me? GOT IT?" he roared angrily. Qubia nodded quickly and he was dropped to the ground with a THUD. He massaged his neck as he looked up at the bigger saiyan.  
  
"Gohan really needs to rethink his friends" Bardock said cruelly, looking down at Qubia as if he was a piece of crap.  
  
"I'm not proud of myself"  
  
"Good, cause if you were, you'd be dead by now" Qubia looked up at him in fear. "Get up and let's go, I can feel Kakarot noticing Gohan's energy going down"  
  
Qubia nodded, but looked down at the ground as he followed Bardock.  
  
______________________  
  
so I know it has been taking me a long time to update, it's just I'm getting a little tired with this story . . . hehe *dodges all the junk thrown at her* I'm SORRY! It's some kind of writer block and school is coming up VERY soon, we painted my room and we have to rearrange it, I'm gonna have my own pc in my room, ugh!!!!! MY BRAIN IS SO CONFUSED! 


	13. Secret Revealed

OKAY! CELEBRATION TIME! 100 reviews! WOOHOOO! Okay, I know this took pretty long to put up, but I waited for the hundredth review before starting to work on it, hehe. I hope this one is longer then the last!  
  
Oh yes and . . .  
  
Amy Hirosaki -  
  
This really isn't about your review, even though it helped me out a bit . . . anyways! I would like to tell you this, I checked your profile and I'd like to thank you for putting me on it but three words: I'M A GIRL! You said I was a "he" and a "him"! *cries* I don't understand how you could think I was a guy, but I forgive you. Hehe. I just had to tell you that. Sorry if that came out like I was really mad at you Amy, but well, it's sorta embarrassing. I'm too young to be called a guy! LOL, later.  
  
Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 13, Secret Revealed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frieza smiled evilly down at Gohan where he was locked down against the wall. "Don't expect to get out of those chains; after all, they were your own invention. Oh, what's the surprised look for? We found them in you and your grandfather's little lab. Thank you, they've become quite useful as you can see" Frieza sneered, sweeping his clawed hand at the chains. He sat in his hovercraft and lowered himself till he was face to face with Gohan's enraged face. Frieza smirked and spat into Gohan's face.  
  
"You stupid monkeys, you are all idiots. Giving me worlds to rule over and sell, did you really think I was on your side?" he asked. Frieza smiled wickedly before continuing. "You all have become too smart from being in my presence for so long. You and your little monkey friends are coming close to a rebellion, so I've decide that I could wipe out the entire population, letting you watch as I kill everyone of them. You are half-saiyan and half- human, so I'm going to use that to my own power. Your first half, Saiyan, will be the first you will see die, then your family members be tortured and die right before your eyes, wondering why you won't help them. Then I'll take the humans, your other half. They are weak, not as much fun to torture as Saiyans, but it'll be like tearing both of your heritages apart until you are the only one left" Frieza said, drawing out his conclusion.  
  
"Then you will die, slower then the rest, seeing all the faces of all the people that you weren't able to save! Their pitiful screams will run through your head, their begging voices wishing for mercy will reach your ears again and you'll hate yourself, more then you ever may have before. Stupid half-saiyan, the only reason we didn't make you a slave is because of your strength. You have a better head on your shoulders then the others, brain and brawn. I would've picked you out of all the rest to be by my side while I conquered the world, but no, you had to become little Mr. Hero to all those pathetic humans, that stupid human mother of yours softened you! And to think you could have been a great warrior! You are waste, saiyan and human trash!" Frieza brought his hand back and flung it across Gohan's face. "I WILL enjoy this"  
  
Gohan watched him float away in his hovercraft chair, a look of pure enmity on his face. "I will kill you Frieza, I will" he vowed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stared out at the night sky, waiting for Gohan to return. Why wasn't he back yet? He'd been gone for more then 6 hours. Clutching my legs to my chest, I rested my head on my knees, sighing. Why was it that I suddenly feared for him, wanted him to be alright, wanted to see his face again, his smile, even when he was a Super Saiyan? I could feel my heart squeeze as I remembered the way he had touched me now and then . . .  
  
Oh my gosh, what am I thinking?!  
  
A blush crawled over my cheeks as my thoughts betrayed me. I heard someone brushing the grass beside me. I looked over to Chilia as she sat down beside me. Giving me a soft smile, her blue eyes turned out towards the sky, as did my own.  
  
"How are you doing, Videl?" she asked me softly. I smiled weakly, lazily closing my eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, ma'am" I replied politely.  
  
"Oh please, don't call me ma'am; it just makes me feel so . . . old! Now come on, what's on your mind? Perhaps . . . Gohan might be on your mind?" she asked slyly, smiling widely at me. I could feel my face heat up as it turned a deep crimson. What is she? A mind reader?  
  
"E-e-excuse me?!" I said hastily, trying not to look suspicious.  
  
"Alright, come on Videl. There aren't any guys around; it's just me and you, the girls. Now, do you like Gohan?" Chilia pushed, now turning to me on her knees. I folded my legs, Indian style, out in front of me and cupped my hands in the small area between my folded legs, staring at my feet.  
  
"Oh sure, he's a nice guy, not rude or anything, especially for a Saiyan!" I said quickly. Chilia rolled her eyes and swatted my shoulder.  
  
"You know what I mean Videl"  
  
"My lips are sealed" I promised, holding my head high. Chilia sighed and looked back at the stars and I joined her in the star gazing.  
  
A kind smile spread across her face and she seemed practically oblivious to the fact that I was sitting next to her and started pouring words from her mouth into my ears. "I remember when Gohan was little that whenever we looked at the stars he would tell me about how he was one day going to go to one of those planets, meet new people and make new friends, and to learn more about their culture and life. He never really understood that when those children were sent to planets, they were supposed to destroy them, not make allies with them. I didn't know how to disappoint him. He was so eager to make friends and never understood why so many were disgusted with him . . . because what he was" she reminisced. I stared at her. How would she know about his child life?  
  
"Chilia . . . how do you know this?" I ask and Chilia gives me a startled look, then smiles warmly. She reached out and cupped my cheek. I didn't know my mother as long as I've wanted to and Chilia seems to be treating me with the tenderness my mother had, at least what I can remember.  
  
"Videl, I've known Gohan a long time. You could say I knew him before anyone else. He would kick so hard" I stared at her, my eyes widening to the size of saucers.  
  
"Uh, a-are you his . . ." I stopped, not knowing if I'd be able to say it. She sighed.  
  
"Yes, I'm his mother, ChiChi"  
  
"B-but, how? I saw you die! Frieza killed you!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet in my surprise. ChiChi nodded and shudder.  
  
"That was the worst day of my life" I could see her shudder at the memory. "Oh and yes, I did die. Painfully"-another shudder-"the way I came back, I can't tell you without Goku's permission"  
  
"Does Goku know, and Gohan?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Goku figured it out, in only the way a husband could tell. And Gohan . . . no he doesn't. I don't look the same, I'm older. I'm not as young as I was when Gohan was about 10. I want to tell him . . . but I wonder if he'll believe me" ChiChi said hopefully.  
  
"What?! You have got to tell Gohan! You have no idea how much he's beating himself up about not being able to keep you alive. Every time you get brought up in the conversation he's always talking about it being his fault and he should've been able to help you! Why else do you think he keeps on raging on about needing to get stronger? He wants to be able to protect everyone he loves!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and as I finished my speech I sucked in a long breath. ChiChi looked up to me and smiled softly.  
  
"Like you?" she asked quietly and I stared at her, my mouth agape.  
  
"E-excuse m-me?!" I cried. "G-gohan does not love me!"  
  
"That's not what I've heard . . ." she mused  
  
"And what have you heard?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Oh, my little Goten has a big mouth. He's told me of when my Gohan kissed you" ChiChi explained, a smile growing over her face. "You like my son!"  
  
"And what if I do?!" I shouted before covering my mouth with my hands as my face turned blood red. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the caves as fast as my feet could carry me, leaving ChiChi behind me.  
  
Why had a said that? Do I actually like Gohan? I mean sure, he's tall, handsome, buff, sweet, funny, rather naïve at times . . . oh gosh what am I saying! I do like him! My eyes rounded. I'd never liked anyone before. Never anything serious. I felt my heart squeeze as Gohan's name passed my lips unconsciously.  
  
I looked up and walked forward as I saw two figures floating downwards to land on the grass, stirring it around them. One looked like a Goku with a red strip of cloth tied around his forehead and a scar on his cheek, eyes narrowed angrily and a tail whipping about viciously. The other was held by the collar of his gear, looking down mournfully with a head of black pointed hair that stuck up forward and on the back of his head. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Bulma looked at the scarier Goku expectantly. He scanned their faces and then looked at my face and said plainly:  
  
"Frieza has Gohan"  
  
_______________  
  
Wouldja look at that! I got a chapter up! Okay, let's see what range of excuses I have this time. Okay school started and I've had like four projects and only gotten one of them done! I also hurt my hand when I was climbing over something; I fell and heard it click. Oh and I just needed a good push and ya'll all have been pushing me so far that I fell off the cliff, caught a crevice and dropped.  
  
^_^ Ya'll probably hate me a lot right now because it'll probably take me a long time to get the next chapter up! 


	14. Just a Dream

Leaning on the Enemy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 14, Just a Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Frieza has Gohan" the scarier Goku stated plainly. I could hear ChiChi hit the ground with a loud thud. Goku ran to her side and pulled her up. She opened her eyes and stared at Scary Goku.  
  
"Frieza has Gohan?!" I asked, surprised. Scary Goku looked towards me.  
  
"That's what I said" he told me plainly. Looking down at the mournful Saiyan and gave him a rather rude shake. "And here's the little rat that got him in there"  
  
"He did what?!" I shrieked. I ran forward and looked down at the Saiyan from where he slouched. "How dare you!" I cried out, bringing my leg back and kicking him where it hurts. He cringed. Even if he was a Saiyan, his weakness is still the same as any boys'. I looked down at him in disgust, oblivious to the Saiyans' eyes around me watching in surprise.  
  
"I didn't want to" he whispered softly. Angry, I spat near him.  
  
"Excuses, excuses! Come here!" I shouted and he jolted out of Scary Goku's grip and took off, tail between legs, me following close behind. I launched after him when someone grabbed my collar. Eyes widening, I kicked at the air rapidly, trying to get onto solid ground. I heard chuckling and looked up at Scary Goku. I shrunk away, awaiting some kind of slap or something of kind. I stopped my kicking and fidgeted as best I could from where I was held. He placed me lightly on the ground and my knees crumpled from underneath me. Glaring at the ground, I grabbed fistfuls of grass. "Stupid Frieza . . ." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Who's this little human?" the Scary Goku asked. I narrowed my eyes, I wasn't that short!  
  
"Bardock, that's Videl Satan. Gohan's girlfriend!" ChiChi called cheerfully and I jumped to my feet.  
  
"Am not!" I yelled furiously. Bardock grinned.  
  
"Oh, really?" he mused. I stomped my foot angrily. "Didn't know he had one"  
  
"Are you listening?! I am not his girlfriend!" I cried again.  
  
"Doesn't seem she's too willing to except it" Bardock mused again.  
  
"By the way those two acted towards each other just a little while ago you would think so too. I can't believe my baby grew up without me!" ChiChi cried out suddenly, her mood abruptly changing.  
  
"Can we just get on with it?!" I cried. "Gohan's more important right now!"  
  
Bardock glanced at me and smirked. "Bossy too."  
  
"Please, you can't just leave him! If you don't them I'll go myself!" I cried out. They all stared at me and frustrated, I turned and ran towards the direction I imagined Gohan was. Bardock grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.  
  
"Either you're stupid or just blinded by your emotions. You can't just go running into battle without a plan" Bardock advised and I glared at him.  
  
"Yes you can, just the outcome won't be too wonderful!" I yelled. Vegeta growled from where he stood. He walked over to me, glaring, as usual.  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep!" he sneered and pressed down on my neck. And before I knew it . . .  
  
Blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A soft finger trailed along my cheek, followed by a snicker. "Pretty little creature, aren't you? So fragile, so beautiful, so unusually strong for a human, so full of stamina, so . . . full" I don't know who was saying this, the voice was one I couldn't recognize.  
  
I couldn't move. That capability seemed to have been stolen from me in this unusual dimension. Speaking of dimensions, where the heck was I? My eyes stared into pitch black, my cheek pressed to a soft surface. Eyes dancing around the room, I couldn't spot anything except for a blue clothed knee.  
  
"What a pity, that a mortal like you should be held back by sheer human limits. I admire you for your loyalty and your beauty that you hide so modestly" the voice continued and its finger trailed to my lips, tracing around them.  
  
"So sad though that you've never experienced anything so much fun as killing someone. It sends the most fantastic thrills through your body!" A thumb caressed her cheek. I tried to speak.  
  
"Stop" Well I tried and it kinda worked, but it sounded more like a whine. All I heard next was chuckling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up Videl"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked up in confusion, meeting a pair of obsidian eyes. I was surrounded by darkness, except for the figure looming over me. I heard a chuckle.  
  
"The sleeping beauty has woken up after all" Another chuckle. I push myself up and peer at the face that feels so close to me. I feel hot breath against my lips.  
  
"Who are you?" I groan out. Another chuckle. What the heck is this person laughing about?  
  
"Oh Videl! That hurts, you don't recognize me!" the voice taunted.  
  
"If it wasn't so dark maybe I could" I replied haughtily.  
  
A laugh this time, instead of a chuckle. I heard something click and a match was lit beside my face. I glanced in it in fear that he, whoever he was, was going to put it in my hair. I looked down to his waist and spotted a knife. Biting my bottom lip my hand crept down and I grabbed the handle, wrenching it from his sheath. Jumping to my feet, and away from the match, I ran forward when a pain shot over my scalp. Looking back I saw a strong fist with my two pigtails in its grasp. Without thinking I sliced my hair with the knife, watching my precious hair fall.  
  
I stood paralyzed as I stared at the hair I had grown out hoping to be able to have it really long, but there all those silky strands were. I heard a cackle and I raised the knife in front of me defensively. Another chuckle.  
  
"On no! Don't hurt me!" the voice taunted mockingly. The same strong hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. Two fingers pinched the flat sides of the knife and pulled it from my grasp effortlessly.  
  
The knife was pressed under my chin, the flat side, pushing my face up so I had to stare into those obsidian eyes again. I feared them. They held great power. But that was not why I feared them. I feared them for the hold they have over me, that keeps me there instead of trying to run. A hold I have yet to understand.  
  
"Why do you not fight? Are you so weak or are you somehow paralyzed by something?" he taunted. My eyes watered, but I couldn't seem to blink. He was right. I was paralyzed. And I hated it; with my whole entire being I hated it.  
  
"Who are you?" I whisper, my voice raspy. Another chuckle!  
  
"Oh, but that would just spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" he whispered as he leaned towards my ear, breaking our gaze. A shiver ran down my spine. Who was this man who was disarming me so easily?  
  
"You want to know who am?" he murmured. I nodded, but my head hit a hard chest and I ended up blushing furiously. He sighed into my ear, his hot breath tantalizing.  
  
"Try to figure it out. Who do I look like, from what you can see? Whose voice do I have? Who's smell? Who's height? Take the clues you are given and use them. You are smarter then you seem. Put some of that intelligence to work" the voice ordered, seemingly curious to what my answer would be.  
  
I thought of my clues. Looks, voice, smell, height . . . who did I know that had similarities. I smirked. "You forgot attitude"  
  
"Oh, but that isn't something to rely on in this matter since it is not the same as usual"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know. Just tell me!" I ordered angrily.  
  
Another chuckle.  
  
"Too bad, so sad. You'll just have to stay here till you use your brain" he teased and turned away. "Call me once you figure it out, I'll just be sitting here"  
  
I watched him fold his legs under him, his face still hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Good luck to you, Videl"  
  
___________________________  
  
You are all probably gonna kill me for this! But I put up another chapter faster then the last, didn't I?  
  
Anyways I've decided to do this again:  
  
v son sayian : To your questions I can't answer without spoiling the story, but I will tell you this I don't know how soon these answers will come, but they will come. Keep reviewing pretty please!  
  
crazed fanatic anime fan : I updated! See?  
  
Emma the Mistress of Thunder : Do you always speak for yourself in uh . . . second person? LOL! I'm happy you like it.  
  
ss4goku2003 : Sorry, but another cliffy! *runs from tomatoes* What's a story without cliffies? I hope this gets even better . . . well see, I'm excited myself to see how far my fingers take me on this!  
  
Amy Hirosaki : Thanks for changing it! I feel much better, more . . . feminine! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Korona : Alright I did!  
  
DarkPheonix365 : Good prediction! Thanks for the cookie! I hate it when people don't update and you read other stories so that some of your favorites are actually pushed back too far in your review list and you overlook them, ya know what I mean? I can't talk much, I bet I've done that to a few people.  
  
I'd like to know everyone's predictions of who it is. I find it extremely obvious, but that's probably because I know who it is! ^_^ I hope you understand the title for the chapter, it's rather sarcastic!  
  
You see that button? It's meant to be pushed and written in! DO IT NOW! Thank you for reading! Come again! 


	15. Revealed to the Lost

Leaning on the Enemy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 15, Revealed to the Lost  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
QUITE A FEW HOURS BACK, A FEW MINUTES AFTER GOHAN WAS CAPTURED . . .  
  
Frieza sneered at the struggling young Saiyan, holding up the shot to the light. He carefully pushed up the side to make sure it would work. Gohan stared at him, eyes wide as he tried to fight the fear that was erupting inside of him. He didn't want to know what was in that shot and he didn't want Frieza to be able to put that thing in him. Unlike his father, Gohan didn't fear needles, but at the moment, that was slowly disappearing.  
  
Frieza positioned the shot on Gohan's enormous bicep and pressed it down. Gohan let out an inhuman yell, screaming as white-hot pain laced through his body and brain. After a minute of quivering and grimacing violently, Gohan's head hung down uselessly, the pain still there working its magic.  
  
Frieza chuckled. "Why dirty my hands with human and Saiyan blood when you can do that for me?" he sneered. His floating throne turned and zoomed off, leaving the broken Saiyan behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stared at him trying to agitate him the best I could, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Show your face to me!" I shouted at him.  
  
He chuckled. "Too easy" I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Can't you give me a clue?"  
  
"Fine, fine you baby. I'm a Saiyan. Does that help at all?" he complied. I groaned. This was not helping. I'd already seen his tail an hour ago.  
  
"Nope" I murmured. He laughed.  
  
"What does your name start with?" I asked hopefully, maybe this would help.  
  
"Pick a random letter and think of a name" he drawled out. I sighed. This was not helping at all. I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I wish Gohan was here" I murmured, practically oblivious to my words. I heard the man suddenly stiffen and start fidgeting. I glanced at him curiously.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"What relation do you have to this Gohan?" he asked uneasily. I stared at the cave's roof. What was my relationship with Gohan?  
  
"I don't know" I whispered, before turning towards him angrily. "And it's none of business anyway!"  
  
"Touchy" he muttered and I could hear him shift into a different position. "C'mon! Just take a guess!"  
  
"Fine! Uh . . . Vegeta?" I asked uneasily. He suddenly burst out laughing and he visibly slapped his knee in the shadows.  
  
"Okay, where the heck do you come up with that one?! If Vegeta had heard you I don't think I would have been able to stop him from strangling you!" he stated.  
  
"Okay . . . meanie . . . Bardock" He didn't sound like him, but he was around the same height.  
  
"Nice try"  
  
"Goten!" Okay, yeah I know, Goten is a kid and hardly as tall as this man, but I was hoping he might get PO-ed so I could maybe get a clue from his temper.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me"  
  
"Goku"  
  
"Again, nice try. Fairly close actually" Well duh! Goku didn't speak so grammatically correct. I doubt he knew some of the words this guy did.  
  
"Trunks"  
  
"Hardly. Stop playing around. You're running out of Saiyans you're familiar with"  
  
"Slave master"  
  
"Oh c'mon! I'm not that cruel at all!"  
  
I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my head in my knees so he wouldn't be able to see my shocked face. It couldn't be Gohan. Sweet, charming Gohan wouldn't treat me like this! He wouldn't hold a knife to me. At the thought, I couldn't help, but stroke my cruelly cut hair. I bit my lip and peeked out from between my knees at the shadowed figure.  
  
Words drifted into my head and I shut my eyes at the words. -"So sad though that you've never experienced anything so much fun as killing someone. It sends the most fantastic thrills through your body!"- That's what he had said in my dream. Gohan wouldn't kill anyone! He would never kill someone! An image of a furious ten-year-old launching himself at an alien standing over a crushed woman pushed itself into my memory.  
  
"You can't be him . . ." the words slipped through my mouth for all's ears.  
  
"Can't be who?" the man whispered softly. I could hear him stand up and walk slowly towards me. "Who?"  
  
"You can't be GOHAN!" I shouted, glaring up at him. He bent down next to me, the shadows slowly drifting from his face. He placed a calloused yet soft hand on my shoulder and I stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"Can't I?" My eyes probably rounded to the size of saucers. I launched myself backwards, crab-crawling till I was pressed to the cool cave wall.  
  
"No, you can't! Gohan is sweet and nice and he wouldn't ever kill anyone! You! You talk about how fun it is to kill people! You taunt me! Gohan wouldn't ever do that!" I shouted angrily. He walked towards me and crouched down in front of me so I could see his face.  
  
"I am Gohan. I'm not wanting to act this way! Frieza changed me. He wants me to kill everyone with my own two hands! You have no idea how hard it is to fight this. He's trying to control me and his strength in doing this is growing every second. He's making me act like this! Please Videl, I don't want to hurt you! Don't anger me and you'll be alright!" he whispered urgently, his hands clutching my shoulders again tenderly.  
  
"Gohan?" I whispered.  
  
He nodded softly. I couldn't control the surge of tears down my cheeks. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck. I've been keeping strong for a long time; I think I deserve a good cry. Gohan fell back against the ground at my sudden weight, his legs sprawling out with me in between them. He wrapped his arms around my back gingerly and I pulled myself tighter against him.  
  
"I thought Frieza had killed you!" I whimpered. Gohan pulled back and looked at me innocently.  
  
"Me?" he asked quizzically. I stared at his face. Our noses were just a centimeter away; our lips, an inch away. I felt my face slowly creeping forward as I stared at his lips.  
  
"You" I whispered.  
  
Gohan's hands crawled up to my cheeks, holding the sides of my head. He slowly turned his head to the side, fitting his lips over mine. I sat there stunned, not knowing exactly how to react to this. Gohan, sensing my hesitation, started to pull away, innocently blushing, but I placed a hand on his neck, pushing him back. A buzz of emotion hit me in my stomach as I slowly worked my mouth on his, pleasurable thrills playing up my spine. Gohan gripped the back of my shirt, pulling me closer. Somehow we had worked our mouths open and I sighed in pleasure at the feel of Gohan lips. We finally pulled back and I watched Gohan, my eyes wide.  
  
"Did we just . . . ?" Gohan whispered, staring back at me.  
  
"Kiss?" I finished. I nodded slowly and Gohan blushed, his face red as a tomato. I slowly pulled away, blushing. Gohan looked away, still flushed.  
  
Suddenly, he snapped his eyes closed, grimacing. He pulled away harshly and backed away to the other side of the cave. He curled over his knees, his hands flexing in front of him. The muscles in his jaws tensed as he grinded them. When he looked towards me, I couldn't help, but feel horrified. His eyes were filled with pain and rage. Electricity began circulating around him, shocking anything that came near to its death.  
  
"Videl . . ." he growled out and I stared at him fearfully. Here was the guy I had just kissed so tenderly and yet he was so powerful. If he wanted to, he could take me out in seconds. He could beat me so badly if he was angered enough. "Please Videl! Go out of this cave and get Bardock! Please! GET BARDOCK!" he thundered. I scrambled to my feet and looked back at him over my shoulder. "PLEASE GO!" he shouted harshly.  
  
I quickly nodded and ran as fast as my bare feet would take me, the rocks ripping away at my feet. Tears fell from my eyes like rain and I stumbled out the entrance. I looked around and when I spotted the older Goku-look-a- like I ran towards him. I grabbed his arm and he turned to me where I stood panting, trying to get enough breath to speak.  
  
"Please! Gohan . . . he's here . . . that cave" I gasped, pointing towards the cave I had left. "Frieza did something to him and he needs your help!" I shouted. Bardock looked at me in surprise and nodded. He shot off towards the cave, Goku and Vegeta following close behind.  
  
I stumbled backwards, landing on my bottom. ChiChi rushed to my side. When she spotted my bloodied feet she cried out and ran off for some gauze. Bulma sat down next to me and held my head her lap, letting me cry. When ChiChi returned, she had placed a towel across her lap, positioning my feet in her lap before starting to wrap them. Bulma shushed my tears and I could see Goten and Trunks crowding around me in interest. I grabbed ChiChi's hand and she looked up at me in surprise.  
  
"He kissed me ChiChi! He kissed me!" I cried out, the tears flowing faster. "If Frieza hurts him I swear I'll kill him!" Bulma just shushed me again and I sniffed uncontrollably.  
  
Gosh he had to be okay. He had to!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I finally did this chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ^_^ I didn't exactly get what I wanted, but what I got was good enough. I got a drawing kit so I could draw better, have better texture and all and an enormous sketching pad. I also got a new cd player since my old one is DEAD! I drew a picture for my mom of her favorite bird and she wants to get it framed!  
  
Okay, I know you all don't really care about that, but I had to share it with someone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't know if this is a cliffhanger . . . is it? If it is then sorry, I just have a habit of ending chapters with cliffhangers!  
  
OverCookedChickenNugget : Do you still think he's an @$$hole?  
  
fluffgirl : Well here it is, but I can't promise how fast I'll be with the next chapter.  
  
DBZjess1182003 : Thank you!  
  
ss4goku2003 : *winces* Yeah, I'm the cliffhanger queen, though I bet a few could argue that.  
  
Jessica C : Oh Happy Birthday! How old are you, if you don't mind me asking? So who did you think it was? Were you right?  
  
v son sayian : You got a few answers here to a few of your questions. Videl got into the cave because Vegeta took her there when he knocked her out. Easy with the questions! It's hard to respond to them because it's so clumped together!  
  
bulma-caz : Stop bashing your head, you don't what a concussion do you?! Or do you? Hm . . . as you can see, it wasn't Bardock.  
  
ashley : No, thank you for the review!  
  
Emma, Mistress of Thunder : IIE!!! Don't be cross! I updated! See! Lotsa words here! 1,646 words actually. Count em', you'd see I was right!  
  
DarkPheonix365 : I get loaded with homework! I'm in all the smarty-people classes so I get extra homework and I hate it! The reason I update so late is because I'm usually reading fics or drawing or something like that! Triple crap? That's . . . different.  
  
Amy Hirosaki : Don't worry about the gender thing anymore! I've totally forgotten about it! Begging will get you no where! I should've prolonged who it was for at least two chapters, but that would take SO long and I'd be tantalizing myself to do it! Sorry, but no sicko Vegeta.  
  
crazed fanatic anime fan : Actually five of the Saiyans in this story have black eyes, so that's nothing you can really rely on. Good guess!  
  
DBZ Chick1 : Thanks! 


	16. Puncture

A.N. Okay, I know you all probably hate me a lot for taking sooooo long just to get this chapter up! You see, I got a virus on my computer and it took forever to get rid of that . . . not to mention I broke one of my fingers playing basketball, but that's another story to tell when a bunch of people aren't ready to shoot me with arrows and bullets if I don't get a chapter up.

This chapter will probably seem really short, but it's better than nothing right? And I did give you one of my itsy bitsy ideas at the end for what happened in Cooler's Revenge so enjoy the corniness there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leaning on the Enemy

Chap 16, Puncture

Gohan writhed about on the cold cave floor; eyes squeezed shut as he let out a pained yell. He felt like something had grabbed his brain, squeezing it like a boa would its prey. It hissed at him, ordering him, trying to stop his struggling.

"I won't do your dirty work! I won't!" he shrieked and he pulled himself to his feet shakily and with a furious yell, threw himself into the sharp cave wall in his rage. Jagged rocks fell all around him, dust clouding the floor.

'_YES YOU WILL! NOW! KILL THEM!_' an eerie voice shouted at him, forcing him to pull his self from his personally shaped crater.

"NO!" Gohan shouted and threw his fist into a spike that hung from the ceiling and it crumbled to the ground in a pile of dust.

'_You don't have a choice!_' Frieza shouted back. Gohan crumbled to the ground and fisted his hands around his ears.

"Yes. I. DO!" he shouted furiously as a crater began to form about him from the energy he was putting off to keep control, lightning starting to crackle.

He heard voices yelling his name and he quickly swiveled to his feet and with a burst of energy that sent rocks flying his hair became handsomely blonde and if possible, stuck up even more. Standing erect, fists clenched at his sides, Gohan stared into the darkness, his body quivering with rage that was both his own and someone else's.

'_Yess . . . they anger you, they hate you . . . they laugh behind your back . . . always laughing. Get them back. Hit them, crush them, feel their blood on your hands. They hate you . . . they'd kill you . . . and they'd . . . laugh!_' Frieza's snaky voice whispered

He knew who the people were. Gohan knew that two of them actually cared for him and the third was just coming along just in case he had a chance at a good fight. Either that or he wanted to see what the heck "Kakarot's brat" had gotten into.

"Gohan? GOHAN!" someone yelled. Footsteps pounded through the cave, echoing eerily. They abruptly stopped as they spotted the young Super Saiyan. Bardock's face looked astounded, he hadn't known his grandson had escaped Frieza and was a Super Saiyan. Goku looked slightly proud of his son, but when he saw the expression on his face, he stiffened. Vegeta looked even more angry then usual at seeing the son of his rival so powerful before he was.

When Bardock took a step forward, Gohan stepped backwards cautiously, body rigid, emerald green eyes glaring at him. "Get away from me" he hissed, teeth clenched. Bardock took another step forward and Gohan bent into the beginning of an attack.

"Gohan, it's me . . . Grandpa?" Bardock stated, though it sounded more like a question then a statement. Gohan began shake uncontrollably, breathing quickly and heavily.

Squeezing his eyes shut, his body trembled as he bit his lip. "It's Frieza" he quickly said. Bardock narrowed his eyes. "Mind control" Gohan whispered, his muscled chest rising slowly as he paced himself, clearly struggling with something. Bardock nodded, calculating the possibilities in his head.

"Which shot did he give you? Gohan, which shot?" Bardock asked patiently as he watched his grandson back away from him.

"F," Gohan began, his lips stuttering as he felt Frieza trying to pull him back into his grasp. "F1-F-F178."

Bardock's eyes widened at the numbers, knowing that was the strongest that could be made for the situation. He mentally cursed himself for creating such a concoction. He looked towards Vegeta and Goku.

"Keep him down and don't let him hurt himself anymore then he already has" Bardock judged, noticing the blood and bruises scattered over the young man's body. Gohan let out a loud frustrated yell as Bardock left the cave, preparing to throw himself down again when Goku grabbed his arms and latched them behind him.

Gohan cried out, lashing out at them with his legs. "Go a-WAY! Leave me the hell alone!" In his blind rage, he threw his head back into Goku's forehead and kicked him in the knee.

"Vegeta! Help me with him!" Goku shouted. Vegeta snorted before promptly slamming his knee into Gohan's gut, blood flying into the air out of Gohan's mouth.

Bardock threw his bag open, seizing vials of chemicals and mixing them together, muttering formulas under his breath. He couldn't let Frieza take control of Gohan, he couldn't!

Taking a large vial, he poured all of the other slim vials' contents into it. Resting a cap over it tightly, he shook it, counting to one hundred softly. Satisfied with the change in color of green to a dark purple, he poured the liquid into a syringe.

He rushed into the cave where Gohan was on his knees, holding his stomach as he coughed, blood coating his lips.

"Hold him still!" Bardock shouted.

Wiping an alcohol soaked-pad over Gohan's arm, he sunk the serrated needle into his bicep. He drained the purple liquid into his arm and all was silent . . .

Gohan's eyes turned a blood red before he cried out, fangs lengthening. He struggled vainly, snapping at them and roaring in pain. His teeth clamped down on Bardock's arm, before he abruptly passed out.

Bardock sighed, and fell over, sweat covering his brow.

* * *

Redo of the scene in "Cooler's Revenge" - 

"Icarus! Hey!"

The young Gohan fell from the sky, legs in a split and bag of beans in his hand as he waved at the dragon. He fell on the dragon's back and suddenly keeled over clutching himself instead of crying out happily like he was supposed to.

"CUT" the director called and Icarus landed on the ground and Gohan rolled off, dropping the beans as he clutched his pelvis.

"Oh gosh that hurt" Gohan muttered. The director sighed. Falling in a split onto a dragon's back was not a good idea after all, he thought as he watched the poor boy clutch his privates in pain, eyes wide.

"Nope, not a good idea. Alright REDO!"

* * *

Iswear, Cooler at level 4 sounded like Darth Vader! LOL! Can't you see him with a ki ball in front of Goku and suddenly saying: "I am your father"? I can definitely see Goku shouting "no" like Luke did in the movie, but I don't know about the cutting his hand off thing . . . maybe it'd be better with Piccolo so he could get his hand back and freak the poop out of Cooler. 

To all of those who have stuck with me in this time . . . well thanks! I've been gone for a long time and if one person reviews for this, you don't know how grateful I will be.

Out of curiosity, is it still okay to write like some kind of thank you note or explanation to a reader like : Silver Eyes Bright: Thank you for reviewing. ?


End file.
